I Need You
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: Sequal to Sad Eyes...Yes its a yuri so no read if you no likey lesbians.....MakotoMelanie, ReiAmi, UsagiMinako
1. I Need You

AN: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...YURI YURI LOVELY YURI SEQUAL TO SAD EYES

Chapter 1: I Need You

The Senshi all took their places again and Makoto and Mel looked at each other and smiled. "You sure you can go through with this ai? I mean you probably opened the stitches on your arm and the damn yoma hurt your shoulder."

Mel smiled softly at Makoto. "Hai angel I'm sure. I wouldn't put it off fer the life of me. Let's do this huh?"

Makoto ran her thumb lightly over Mel's scar and let a few tears fall before nodding. "Yea lets."

Before the two turned and faced the elder Queen Europa hugged her daughter and put a tiara of Lilly of the valley on her head and smiled. "I've waited a long time for this little one. I'm glad you were able to find Mel again." The Queen kissed her daughters cheek softly then turned and looked at Mel. "Melanie I know you'll take good care of my little Makoto. I'm just sorry your mother couldn't be here today."

Mel smiled softly. "Its ok I have my friends here and Trinity is like a second mother to me. But I wish she was here too."

Europa smiled at the rainbow haired girl. "You're always welcome in my kingdom; though I'm sure you have to worry about yours."

Mel shook her head. "Nope mom's sister Kakyuu is queen now."

Europa smiled. "Well I'm going to go take my seat and let this get started."

Mel and Makoto then turned and faced the elder and smiled softly. The elder preformed the ceremony in the same language Enyo spoke in. Only saying the vows in Japanese.

"Kino Makoto do you take Melanie to be your partner in marriage and to stand by her side in sickness and health? Through the good times and bad? If so then put the ring on her finger and repeat the vows."

Makoto slowly slipped the ring on Mel's left ring finger and smiled at her warrior before repeating the vows. "I Makoto Elizabeth Kino take Melanie to be my partner in marriage and to stand by her side in sickness and health, and through the good times and bad."

The elder turned to Mel. "Do you Melanie Chase take Makoto to be your partner in marriage and to stand by her side in sickness and health? Through the good times and bad? If so put the ring on her finger and repeat the vows."

Mel smiled at her angel and slowly slipped the ring on Makoto's left ring ringer and repeated the vows. "I Melanie Jayne Chase take Makoto to be my partner in marriage and to stand by her side in sickness and health, and through the good times and bad."

The elder smiled, "Then you may kiss your bride."

Mel wrapped her arm around Makoto's waist and kissed her deeply. 


	2. The Dance

Chapter 2: The Dance

After the ceremony everyone went to Mel's and Makoto's nightclub. The time came for the bride and groom dance. Mel walked up to the D.J. and handed her a cd. "Play number 5 ok." The D.J. nodded and Mel walked back down to the dance floor and smiled at Makoto. The music started and Mel took Makoto in her arms and held her close as they danced. "I know how much you like this song angel that's why I had her play it." Makoto smiled and sang along with the lyrics softly. Never taking her eyes off Mel's.

I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing Of all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something But I've got all I want When it comes to loving you You're my only reason You're my only truth

I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you

You're the hope that moves me To courage again You're the love that rescues me When the cold winds, rage And it's so amazing 'cause that's just how you are And I can't turn back now 'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you Oh yes I do

I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you Oh yes I do I need you I need you 

After the song ended Makoto leaned in and kissed Mel softly. "la sua la mia anima gemella, Vera me amore, ti amo."

Mel smiled down at her angel. "Ti amo Vera me amore, la sua la mia anima gemella. Forever will I belong to you heart and soul." A tear ran down Makoto's cheek as she looked into her lover's dark eyes and saw a small glint in them.

Mel wiped the tear off Makoto's cheek and kissed her softly. "Don't cry angel; I know they are tears of joy but please don't cry."

Makoto wrapped Mel in a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. She looked at Mel and smiled. She wanted to tell her so much but couldn't find her voice.

Logan walked up behind Mel and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

Mel chuckled. "Gee Logan I wonder."

Logan smiled and uncovered Mel's eyes. "You're no fun you know that. Would you mind if I stole your beautiful bride for a dance?"

Mel looked at Logan and smiled. "I guess I can allow you one dance. That is if it's ok with her."

Makoto smiled and took Logan's hand. "I'd love to dance." Makoto winked at Mel before her and Logan walked onto the dance floor.

Mel chuckled and looked and saw Ami and Rei together on the dance floor. Minako was dancing with Blaze and Ahriman was sitting at a table talking to the Outer Senshi. Mel chuckled when she saw Ivory and Avery dancing and she did a double take when she saw Hotaru dancing with Chibi-Usa. Mel's eyes soon fell on Usagi sitting by herself at a table. Mel walked over to the sad princess and extended her hand. "I would be honored to have this dance my queen."

Usagi looked at Mel and blushed slightly before taking her hand. "I'd be honored to dance with such a noble warrior."

Mel and Usagi walked onto the dance floor and Mel spun her around before holding her close and dancing to The Dance by Garth Brooks Usagi glanced up at Mel and blushed heavily. She'd never danced like this with anyone other then Mamoru. The blush slowly retreated. her embrace is soft and gentle compared to her cold hard cruel features. Usagi smiled softly. "Thank you for the dance Mel-chan and I'm sorry Mamoru refused to come." Mel simply smiled. "I'm serious Mel-chan. But I know you'll take good care of Mako-chan, because if you don't in the name of the moon I will punish you"  
Minako saw Mel dancing with Usagi and growled softly. you already took Makoto away from me I'll be damned if you'll take away my queen too.

Mel chuckled. "Hai, Usagi-chan I'll take good care of her. Don't worry about Mamoru-san he wants to be a royal dick let him. As long as you showed up." Mel smiled softly. After the dance was over Mel walked Usagi back to her seat and kissed her hand softly before walking over to Makoto and lifting her up and spinning around before setting her back down in front of her mother. "Gomen ne angel I had to." Mel smiled and winked at Queen Europa. "I'll let you two finish talking I have to go bug Logan." Mel bowed to the queen and kissed Makoto's hand softly and bowed again before walking off.

Mel walked up behind Logan and wrapped her cape around the younger girl and playfully bit her neck. Logan chuckled. "Knock it off you lug, you're a married woman now."

Mel smirked. "I know I am. You're my sister for god's sake you really thought I was coming onto you?"

Logan blushed softly. "Well given our past I'd say we never truly acted like sisters. So yea I really thought you were."

Mel smiled and released the younger girl. "Gomen ne Logan. Hey that was the past, I know you love Alana and hey I'm a married girl now so. I was just messing with you." Mel bowed respectively. "I'm sorry again." Mel turned and started to walk away.

Logan sighed and ran towards Mel and playfully jumped on her back. "You know you'll always be my sister and my best friend stop acting so defeated." Logan nuzzled Mel's ear with her nose. "Besides next month is my wedding and I want you to be my best man." Logan smiled and looked at Mel over her shoulder. "So what do say hmm?"

Mel chuckled. "Yea sure I'll be your best man. Yea I know I'll always be there for ya if ya need me ok Logan."

Logan smiled and got off Mel's back when she saw Alana standing there. Alana smiled and shook her head. "Hey Mel-chan can I steal my fiancé for a dance?"

Mel chuckled. "Please do. I have to go find that sexy lil bride of mine. If you two excuse me." Mel scanned the room and saw Makoto dancing with Blaze and smiled. Mel walked over to Ahriman and extended her hand. "Care to dance partner?"

Ahriman smiled and took Mel's hand and blushed softly. "Sure Mel I'll dance this dance with you. Where's Makoto anyways?"

"She's dancing with Blaze. She'll be mine next dance." Mel smiled at Ahriman and spun her onto the dance floor. As they danced to All By Myself by Celine Dion they talked softly about the past. Makoto caught a glimpse of Minako dancing with Usagi and smiled softly.

Mel walked Ahriman back to her seat and kissed her cheek softly before whispering in her ear. "I'll see you back at home ok. If you want another dance jus come find me."

Makoto scanned the room and saw her knight sitting at a table talking to Avery and Ivory. Makoto walked over and sat on Mel's lap and smiled. "Hey you two they want me to throw the bouquet so if you're interested get over there." The two girls went and stood by Hotaru and Chibi-usa. Makoto looked at everyone and smiled before turning her back and taking a deep breath and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. Sailor Mercury blushed heavily as she caught it. Makoto turned around and smiled at Mercury and walked over and put her hand on Sailor Mars' shoulder and chuckled. "Looks like you're the next Senshi to say I do."

Sailor Mars blushed and looked at her friend. "You suck Mako-chan." Mars chuckled slightly at the look on her friends face. Makoto leaned in and whispered in the fire Senshi's ear. Mars blushed heavily and looked at Makoto. "You don't suck you…god Mako-chan you have definitely been hanging around Mel-chan too much. Guess we're gonna have to deal with it huh."

Makoto just simply winked at Mars and walked away. She walked back over by Mel and straddled her lap. "So am I gonna get to dance with you again?"

"Hai, angel next slow song you're all mine."

"Good." Makoto leaned in and kissed Mel deeply. Then moved the kisses to Mel's neck. Makoto looked at Mel and smirked and bit her neck. 

Mel growled and took Makoto's face in her hands roughly. "You know what biting my neck does to me angel."

Makoto smiled slyly and took the hand Mel was cupping her chin with and smirked. "Why do you think I did it?"

The next song started to play and Mel took Makoto's hand and the two walked up to the dance floor. "I love you angel."

Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch her sleeping She's lost in peaceful dreams So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark And the thought crosses my mind If I never wake up in the morning Would she ever doubt the way I feel About her in my heart

(Chorus)

If tomorrow never comes Will she know how much I loved her Did I try in every way to show her every day That she's my only one And if my time on earth were through And she must face the world without me Is the love I gave her in the past Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes 'cause I've lost loved ones in my life Who never knew how much I loved them Now I live with the regret That my true feelings for them never were revealed So I made a promise to myself To say each day how much she means to me And avoid that circumstance Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

chorus

So tell that someone that you love Just what you're thinking of If tomorrow never comes

After the song Mel wrapped her cape around Makoto and leaned in and made like she was gonna kiss her but bit her neck instead. Makoto gasped slightly before teasing her warrior. Mel kissed Makoto's neck and spoke in a gruff voice. "You do that again and we'll be MIA fer a few hours. I'll take you in the office and do ya right there."

Makoto blushed slightly then kissed Mel deeply. "Now, now ai be patient." Makoto playfully kissed the tip of Mel's nose.

Mel smiled and was about to kiss Makoto again when she was tapped on her shoulder. "Mind if I dance with my daughter?"

Mel smiled and released Makoto. "No please do. My shoulders are killing me from this armor I could use a rest." Mel bowed respectfully and walked over to the table the kids were sitting at and sat down. "Um Ivory could you and Avery do me a favor?" Ivory nodded. "Keep the fact you're seeing each other on the down low."

Avery smiled. "Yea we can do that Mel-chan."

Trinity walked over to Mel and smiled. "May I have this dance?"

Mel looked up at Trinity and smiled. "Sure ya can T." Mel and Trinity talked up to the dance floor and talked softly as they danced. "You know Mel you weren't supposed to have a daughter. I could alter the future so she becomes your future daughter. That way her and Avery can be together. I mean I never saw their relationship coming. It's up to you. She'll only age to 16 as long as she's on earth and then she must return to the future because it'll be close to when you all get put into a state of dormancy to be reawakened in Crystal Tokyo."

Mel looked at Trinity and smiled. "Yea sure; if it means the two of them can be together then yea go for it." Mel smiled softly again at her fire red haired friend. "Thanks for being here today T it means a lot to me."

Trinity smiled. "I told you Mel I look at you as if you were my own daughter. I would never forgive myself if I missed this."

As the night wore on the group of girls got more and more drunk Makoto sat down at the empty bar and sighed. "Looks like we're all that's left. Why don't you all just come back to our place and crash? Besides Mel has a killer remedy for hangovers."

Mel smiled softly. "Yea I do, but that's up to you guys. I don't care if you want to you're all more then welcome." Mel's eyes got wide. "Usagi-chan what in the hell are you doing with Minako-chan?" Mel shook her head. "Never mind I don't want to know." 


	3. Itai

Chapter 3: Itai!

The next morning Mel awoke on her couch with Makoto on one side and Trinity on the other. Makoto and Trinity both had their heads resting on Mel's shoulders. Mel smiled and kissed Trinity on the top of her head softly before kissing her angel sweetly on her lips. Both girls opened their eyes slowly and moaned. "Sorry you two but one this armor is uncomfortable, two its hot as hell and three I really, REALLY have to go to the bathroom." Mel chuckled slightly at the looks she received. "What don't look at me like that? With all the booze I had to drink last night I gotta go."

Makoto and Trinity looked at each other and shrugged before letting Mel go and standing up and stretching. Mel took her cloak off and then her chest and arm armor and smiled at the two and winked. "Now if you'll excuse me." Mel left the room and came back a few minutes later with Ivory and Avery.

Avery smiled and ran and hugged Makoto. "Morning Mako-chan. So how does it feel to be married to a lug like Mel-chan?"

Mel leered at Makoto. "She's DEFENTLY yours angel."

Makoto simply smirked at Mel. "It feels no different then dating her why?"

Avery smiled. "No reason really, but I need to talk to you"  
"Ok about what?"

"Preferably alone Mako-chan."

Makoto nodded. "Yea sure we'll go in the bedroom, seeings how everyone is out here." The two talked quietly as Makoto got clean cloths and changed in Mel's walk-in closet.

"You don't have a problem with me seeing Ivory do you?"

Makoto walked out of the closet in semi-short leather shorts and a green silk spaghetti strap mid-drift shirt. "No Avery I don't have a problem with it. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure okasa. I'll let ya finish getting dressed." Avery walked out of the room and ran into Mel. "Gomen ne Mel-chan, and by the way Mako-chan is already dressed."

Mel chuckled. "Its ok kiddo. Oh she is huh well that means she'll leave me alone and let me shower and get dressed." Mel smiled softly at Avery and walked into her room. Mel wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and kissed her neck softly slowly unbuttoning then unzipping her leather shorts and slipping her hand into the now open shorts and teasing Makoto through her green silk panties. "Mmmm damn are you sexy in this outfit."

Makoto whimpered softly. "Yea well I try ai." Makoto chuckled softly.

Mel smirked and nibbled softly on Makoto's ear. "You'd look much sexier out of it though."

Makoto smiled. "Ai stop it everyone is out there. Get dressed and meet me out in the front room ok." Makoto turned in Mel's embrace, interrupting what Mel was doing, and kissed her deeply. "Save all that energy for later ai."

Mel kissed Makoto back deeper. "Aw come on angel."

Makoto smirked and fastened her shorts and then bit Mel's neck playfully then ran. Mel growled and changed her cloths quickly. When she walked into the front room she saw Makoto talking to Usagi. Mel growled again and walked over to Makoto and huffed. "Fuckin tease." Mel chuckled slightly and walked over to the table and picked up the remote for her radio and turned it on. 

Makoto winked at Usagi. "Watch this Usagi-chan." Makoto took off in a dead run and jumped on Mel's back. Causing the older girl to stumble a little. Mel looked over her shoulder at Makoto and growled when she felt the younger girl's teeth on her neck. Makoto smiled wickedly and slid off Mel's back and walked back over by Usagi and Minako. Mel growled again and was about to walk over by Makoto when her cell phone rang. Mel growled and hung up her phone. "Hey I hate to ruin your day but that was Haru-chan yoma attack the pier."

The group of Senshi quickly showed up at the pier. Super Nova scratched her head. "So where's tha yoma at?" Super Nova heard a roar and hunched her shoulders and looked over her left shoulder and saw a large serpent type yoma rise up out of the water. Super Nova sighed, "I 'ad ta ask."

Uranus chuckled. "You know what they say Nova ask a stupid question." She then turned her attention to the yoma. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The yoma seemed unfazed by the attack. Mercury scanned it with her computer. "You guys it has a weak spot in the center of its back."

Super Nova smirked. "I'm on it Mercury." Super Nova drew her sword and her black demon wings spring from her back. Super Nova charged at the yoma only to be knocked into the water by its tail before she could reach it.

Jupiter's eyes got wide and her and Venus dove into the cold water to help Super Nova. Jupiter scanned the area where Super Nova fell. "Any sign of her Venus?"

"Iie Jupiter, I don't see her anywhere."

Jupiter growled and dove under water. Just as she did Super Nova surfaced and gasped for air as she broke the waters surface. Jupiter resurfaced shortly after Super Nova. "Ai are you ok?"

Super Nova coughed and nodded. "Yea I'm ok jus out of it right now tha's all." Super Nova shook her head and looked at Jupiter and then over at Venus and smiled softly. "I'm kinda cold too can we 'ead back ta shore?"

Venus smiled. "Yea let's get out of this cold water. Can you swim ok on your own?"

Super Nova nodded. "Yea 'e 'it my 'ead not my arms." The three Senshi quickly swam back to shore where Mars and Uranus helped them out of the water. Super Nova put her head in her hands for a second before looking up at the yoma. "Meteor would be a 'uge 'elp right now."

"RAINING DESTRUCTION!" The sky turned black and gold meteors fell from it destroying the yoma.

Super Nova blinked a few times to clear up her blurry vision. "Great timing Crys really."

Meteor walked over to Super Nova with a very worried look on her face. "Are you ok Mel? You act like you may have a concussion."

Mercury walked over to Super Nova and cupped her face in her hands. "She's right you do have a concussion Mel. Get home and to bed I'll be there in a few with some medicine for you. I'll help with the dizziness and blurred vision."

Jupiter draped Super Nova's right arm over her shoulder's and nodded. "We'll see you when you get there Ami-chan." The two Senshi detransformed as they walked to Mel's car. "Which pocket are the keys in ai?"

"Left front pocket angel." 


	4. Ami and 151

Chapter 4: Ami and 151

Avery and Ivory watched as Makoto disappeared into hers and Mel's bedroom with Mel. A few minutes later she came back out. "Hey when Ami gets here send her back ok."

Avery nodded. "Ok Mako-chan. Hey what's the matter with Mel-chan anyways?"

Makoto sighed. "She has a concussion."

A few minutes later Ami and Rei arrived. Ivory smiled softly. "They're in the bedroom. I think Mel's asleep she really looked like shit when Mako-chan helped her in the house."

Ami nodded and her and Rei walked into the bedroom. "How is she Mako-chan?"

Makoto looked at Ami and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno Ami-chan she either fell asleep or passed out about five minutes ago."

Ami walked over and pulled out her mini computer. Ami furred her brow as the results of the scan popped up on the screen. Ami muttered a few inadaptable words and closed her computer roughly. "This is what I was afraid of. If we don't wake her up she'll slip into a coma." Ami opened up her black doctor's bag and pulled out a vile of smelling salts. "If this doesn't work we'll have to take her to the hospital."

Ami passed the vile under Mel's nose. Mel sat up quickly and coughed. "Ya know shaking me or just calling my name would have woke me up." Mel wiped the small drop of blood from her top lip. "Spelling salts and a broken nose don't mix." Mel chuckled softly.

Ami smiled softly. "I'm just glad your ok. Here take these for the next week. You should be back to 100 by then."

Mel sighed and took the bottle from Ami. Mel grumbled a few choice words and got out of bed and sighed. She walked out of the room and into the front room and flopped down on her sofa and watched Avery and Ivory play DOA2 on her PS2. Ami, Rei and Makoto followed closely behind Mel. Rei smiled and sat down next to Mel while Ami and Makoto disappeared into the kitchen. "So girl how does it feel living the married life?"

Mel chuckled and shook her head. "It feels no different then the single life. Rei-chan if you love the person you're with, I mean truly love, with all your heart and soul then marrying them should only make you feel happy and whole nothing more. If you don't feel any different after marrying them you married the wrong person. See if your life feels different after marriage you weren't ready for it. If your life stays relaxed and unfazed by marriage then you were ready for it." Mel looked over at Rei and smiled softly. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad I married Maks wouldn't take it back for the world. I know what I said didn't make sense so I'm just gonna shut up." Mel rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled again.

Rei smiled. "Iie Mel-chan you made perfect sense. Your life stayed relaxed and she makes you happy and whole. It makes perfect sense. I hope Ami and me are able to have the same happiness and share the same type of love and life that you and Mako-chan have."

Mel smiled softly. "If you love Ami heart and soul you will Rei-chan trust me you will. But if there is any doubt in your heart you have to remove it before you can be truly happy with her."

Rei looked at the older girl and smiled. "There is no doubt in my heart that I love Ami. It may look like sometimes there is doubt in my heart I'm just not ready for Grandpa and Yuichiro to know. But I swear on my mother's grave that I love Ami heart and soul, and like you I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Never forget what you just said Rei-chan cuz I'll make sure you don't hurt her." Makoto smiled softly at her raven haired friend. Makoto then looked at Mel and smirked. "Since when are you an expert on love ai?"

Mel smirked. "Since I met you."

The blush slowly creped up on Makoto's cheeks. "To think all this time I've known you and you still get me to blush. You really are summin else ai."

Ami looked at her lover and smiled softly. "Did you mean everything you said Rei?"

Rei smiled at the smaller girl and stood up and walked over to her. "You better believe I did. I wouldn't give you up for the world." Rei pulled Ami close and kissed her softly.

Makoto smiled and went and sat down next to Mel. "Hey where'd the brats go?"

"Ivory's room said we were talkin bout 'mushy lesbian stuff' so they went to Ivory's room."

Rei chuckled and her and Ami sat down on the love seat. Ami snuggled up close to Rei and Mel picked up the TV remote and found a good movie on one of the movie channels and used a different remote to turn the lights off. Makoto nuzzled Mel's neck with her nose and smirked softly. "I know you're comfy but I could go for some popcorn." Makoto nuzzled her neck once again before kissing it softly. "Please ai."

Mel grumbled a few choice words but got up slowly. "Do you guys want anything while I'm up? Her majesty over here wants popcorn."

Ami smiled softly. "A bottle of water would be ok if you don't mind Mel."

Mel nodded. "Water it is Ami-chan. How about you Rei-chan?"

Rei smiled. "I'll just steal some of Mako-chan's popcorn and Ami's water. But thanks anyways."

Mel chuckled and walked over to the bar and got a bottle of water from the mini fridge and took it to Ami before disappearing into the kitchen to make the popcorn. Mel saw Ahriman sitting at the table in her human form. "Hey girl what are doing here? I thought you and Blaze were going away fer the weekend?"

Ahriman looked at Mel and smiled. "We are he's just running late. Dragons are late for their own funerals." Ahriman for the first time really looked at Mel and blushed heavily. She stood up and walked over to Mel and ran her thumb down the scar over Mel's left eye. "I am truly sorry about this Mel."

Mel smiled and blushed softly. "Its ok Ahriman don't worry about it. I wouldn't even have it if I didn't try to fight off a demon black panth-"

Ahriman cut Mel off with a soft deep kiss. "I'm sorry Mel but I've wondered what kissing you would feel like for a long time. Please forgive my weakness. I swear it will not happen again." Mel blushed heavily and looked at Ahriman. Ahriman sat back down at the table and spoke softly. "Stop blushing Makoto is coming.

The microwave went off and Mel turned around just as Makoto walked into the kitchen. "What you have to do ai make it before you could pop it?"

Mel chuckled and used magick to clear the blush from her cheeks. "No ai I made 3 bags cuz you, me, Rei, and probably Ami will be eating it." Mel looked at Makoto and smiled. Mel walked over to Makoto and kissed her softly then handed her the large bowl of popcorn. "Your popcorn princess." Mel smiled softly and brushed her thumb over Makoto's bottom lip. "Shall we go watch whatever movie it is that's on?"

Makoto smiled softly back at her warrior. "Hai lets go watch the movie." Makoto returned the soft kiss and waved to Ahriman before her and Mel walked out of the kitchen.

Mel stopped at her bar and grabbed her bottle of Black Velvet and four shot glasses and went and sat down on the sofa next to Makoto. Mel poured the four shots and Ami looked at her funny before picking her shot up. "What's wrong Ami-chan never slug a shot of whiskey before? I got weaker stuff if you don't like hard liquor."

Ami smiled softly. "There's a first time for everything. As long as this one doesn't burn going down I'll be fine."

Mel smiled. "Naw Black Velvet is a smooth whiskey not strong like the 151 I got sittin next to the couch. Maks has a hard time keeping that shit down." Mel smiled again at the blue haired girl and winked before slinging her shot. Mel set her shot glass down and leaned back into the soft coushins of her leather sofa and picked up the bottle of 151 and took a swig of it. 


	5. Fight?

Chapter 5: Fight?

After the movie the four girls went to bed. Mel walked up behind Makoto and wrapped her arms around her slender yet muscular waist and kissed her neck softly. She slowly unzipped then unbuttoned the leather shorts Makoto was wearing. Mel slowly slipped her left hand into the now open shorts and softly pet Makoto through her green silk panties. Mel placed soft nibbles down Makoto's neck before speaking in a soft husky voice. "I want you so bad right now I can taste it." Makoto simply whimpered softly. Mel then slowly slipped her hand inside Makoto's panties and pet her softly to get her fingers damp before slowly slipping two fingers inside her lover. Makoto's breath caught for a second and she moaned softly. Mel felt the younger girl's body slip and held her tighter keeping a steady pace with her fingers. Makoto moaned again and leaned into Mel to help her stay standing. Mel trailed kisses and soft nibbles down Makoto's slender neck flicking her pulse spot with her tongue.

Makoto felt her legs starting to get weak and spoke breathlessly to Mel. "Can…can we…move…move to the bed ai?"

Mel smiled softly and removed her fingers from her lover and slowly drug her hand out of Makoto's panties. "I guess so angel." Mel took her shirt off then helped Makoto out of her cloths. Using magick Mel closed and locked her bedroom door and turned the lights off. Mel looked over at her wife and smiled softly. "You really are beautiful angel." Mel walked over to Makoto and took her in her arms and kissed her deeply full of raw emotion. Picking the younger girl up in her arms she walked over to the bed and laid her down positioning herself above her, never once breaking the kiss. Mel slowly ran her hand down Makoto's toned body and slowly slipped two fingers back inside her lover. Makoto whimpered into the kiss as Mel kept a smooth steady pace. The way the smooth wet muscles constricted around Mel's finger's only added to Mel's want for her angel. Mel kissed down her wife's toned slender body and stopped short of the anticipated destination and looked into the bright emerald eyes of her sweet angel and smiled softly. "Ti amo my angel." At that Mel usurped her fingers with her tongue and slowly brought her lover into a pant before causing her to climax and yell her lover's name. Her fevered cry was soon silenced by Mel's deep passion filled kiss. Upon tasting herself in her warriors kiss Makoto moaned softly. Mel slowly removed her fingers from her lover and smiled down at her. Mel then rolled off Makoto and licked her fingers clean before taking her into her arms and kissing her deeply. "I truly do love you heart and soul angel. I wouldn't trade you for the world la sua la mia anima gemella." Makoto's only reply was rolling over and draping her arm over Mel's abs and rest her head on Mel's chest. Mel smiled and used magick to cover Makoto and she smiled softly. "Sleep well my love." Mel slowly drifted off to sleep holding her world in her arms.

Makoto woke up the next morning and looked at Mel. "You look so peaceful when you sleep with me in your arms. I wish you would always look so peaceful not just when you sleep." Makoto sighed softly and kissed Mel's exposed collar bone before kissing the tip of her nose.

Makoto sat up gently and Mel twitched her nose then sneezed. Mel opened her left eye and smirked. "You kissed my nose again didn't ya angel."

Makoto chuckled. "Hai I did gomen ne."

Mel smiled and rolled over pulling Makoto back down to the bed. Mel nuzzled her wife's neck with her nose and then placed a soft kiss right behind her earlobe. "You are more then my friend you are my lover, yet you are more then just my lover you are my wife, yet you are more then just my wife you are my soul mate, Ti amo angel."

Makoto smiled and a small tear ran down her cheek. "I don't know how I ever brought myself to leave you all those years ago. Aishiteru Mel, now and forever."

Before Mel could reply Rei knocked softly on the door. Mel used magick to unlock it and told her to come in. "Sorry to bother you two but some guy named Jay is here to see you Mel."

Mel growled. "Thanks tell him I'll be right there." Mel grabbed her jeans and put them on. Mel tied a blue bandana over her head to keep her hair out of her face and slipped a hair rubber band around her wrist incase the bandanna fell off. Makoto looked at Mel with a hint of fear in her eyes. When Mel turned to leave her eyes were blood red and her bright rainbow hair faded to white as she walked towards her bedroom door. 

Makoto's eyes got wide and she jumped out of bed and threw a long shirt and boxers on and followed Mel out of the room. "Stop it Mel now I know how you feel about him and if it was me I'd probably do exactly what you are thinking about please stop."

Reyu glared at Makoto and spoke in a gruff voice. "If you would do the same then don't interfere." Reyu turned away from Makoto and walked down the hall into the front room. Her blood red eyes fell on Jay and she walked towards him slowly, Reyu cracked knuckles then neck before tapping Jay on the shoulder and when he turned around his eyes got wide. Upon his eyes meeting her's Reyu punched him hard in the jaw. Makoto jumped on the demons back while Rei got Jay to his feet and showed him to Mel's door. Reyu's glare fell on the girl on her back. "Why did you do that?" Reyu's voice was gruff and harsh.

Makoto got off Reyu's back and looked at her. "Normally I would have let you fight as Mel. But I couldn't let you fight him Reyu I'm sorry. He stood no chance up against you, and I don't feel like cleaning up any crime scenes today so just calm down. If you see him again as Mel by all means kick his ass."

Reyu looked at Makoto and her cold stared softened and she nodded then walked into the bedroom. A few moments later Mel walked out of her bedroom and smiled at the three girls and walked to the kitchen and silently began to cook breakfast. Makoto looked at Rei and Ami and shrugged before following Mel into the kitchen. Makoto wrapped her arms around Mel's waist and looked over her shoulder and softly and kissed her neck. "Don't look so pissed off ai. Its just I did-"

"I can take care of myself." Mel spoke in a somber tone

"I know you can but as Reyu you would have killed him." Makoto had a confused and almost hurt look on her face.

Mel stopped cooking and looked at Makoto. "I know I would have and ya know what I didn't care. After everything he put me through honestly I wanted to kill him."

Makoto looked at Mel and sighed. "Well don't you think it would have been more gratifying if you killed him as you and not Reyu?" Makoto didn't really feel comfortable saying that to Mel but couldn't think of anything else to say.

Mel looked at Makoto for a second before walking over to her and pulling her up out of the chair. Mel pulled her into a warm embrace and held her tight. "I'm sorry angel I shouldn't be pissed at you, you were just worried." Mel loosened her grip on Makoto and looked deep into her sparkling emerald eyes before kissing her deeply.

Makoto kissed Mel back at first but pushed Mel away a few seconds later. "Don't think that you can kiss me like that and all will be forgiven because it won't be." Makoto glared at Mel and sat back down. 

Mel blinked and looked at Makoto. "I didn't kiss you because I wanted to be forgiven angel. I only did it because I love you." Mel sighed and looked at Makoto and then went back to cooking.

Makoto sighed and looked at Mel before frowning. Makoto spoke softly to Mel. "I love you too ai. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you." Makoto walked over to Mel and wrapped her in a hug. "Please don't be mad at me."

Mel looked at Makoto over her shoulder and turned in her arms. "I'm not mad at anyone angel just myself. I'm like best friends with his brothers so he'll never be outta my life. But the fact he insists she's his daughter pisses me off. If Ice ever heard him say that Jay would be dead. I really do need to quit trying to kill him every time I see him."

Rei stood in the door way and smiled. "You have every right to hate him girl but your right stop trying to kill him."

Makoto smiled at Rei over her shoulder then kissed Mel softly. "You know he comes around just to piss you off and if you act like it doesn't bother you he may stay away. If he's so hell bent on saying he's Ivory's father take him for a paternity test and prove she's not his."

"I can do it for free if you decided that's what you want to do Mel-chan." Ami smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Rei.

"That's ok Ami-chan I know the truth and so does Ivory and that's all that matters." Mel smiled at Ami.

Ami smiled "very well Mel-chan. If you change your mind you know where I work."

"Hai Ami-chan I do. And if it comes down to it I'll take you up on your offer but right now it doesn't matter." Mel kissed Makoto softly and finished up breakfast. After breakfast the girls went to Makoto's and Mel's club. Logan was leaning over the bar kissing Alana when they walked in. "Hey you two not at work. A small kiss fine but jeeze get a damn room."

Logan looked up blushing. "G-gomen ne Mel." Logan leered at Alana. "It's her fault she was teasing me."

"Gah! I don't care Logan I like teasing you." Mel smirked revealing her demon fang and put Logan in a head lock and mussed her hair.

Alana laughed. "Guess she told you tiger."

Logan pushed Mel off her laughing and mussed Alana's hair. "Not very funny now is it?" Logan smirked and then punched Mel in the arm before hugging Makoto. "Sorry the hug was late Mako-chan its Mel's fault." Logan stuck her tongue out at Mel.

Mel walked over and grabbed Logan's tongue. "Ya know if I weren't a married woman now you would regret doing that." 

Logan blushed. "I can't believe you actually grabbed my tongue. You taste like cigarette's you know that."

Mel smirked. "You should have tasted my fingers earlier." Mel winked at Logan who in turn blushed horribly. Mel kissed Makoto deeply before walking over to Alana and draping her arm over her shoulder. "Let's go get a cup of coffee and let those two work, and hey if you're still interested in working for me I could use ya as a bar maid." Mel and Alana sat at the end of the bar and drank their coffee and talked.

Logan took her break when Mel walked behind the bar. She and Alana disappeared into the back room. Logan locked the door to the room and before Alana could react she was pinned to the door and kissing Logan. Logan fumbled with Alana's belt before undoing her pants and exposing the silver silk thong Alana wore. As Logan teased her Alana ripped Logan's shirt open. Both girls moaned into the kiss. Logan quit teasing finally and put her hand inside Alana's thong and slipped 2 fingers inside her young lover. Logan kept a steady pace as Alana moved her hips to add her own motion to things. Her knees finally got weak and as she slid down the wall she snapped her head back and yelled her lovers name before biting into her shoulder and digging her nails into her back. Logan growled and removed her fingers and licked them clean as Alana refastened her pants and belt. Logan put her spare shirt on and shook her head. "Do ya realize how lucky you are I have a spare shirt here?"

"Wait till we get home you'll get your payback." Alana smiled and unlocked the door and walked out right into Mel. Alana looked at her and blushed. "It's all Logan's fault." Alana said as Mel pulled her back into the back.

"Logan please tell me you didn't just fuck ya girl on my desk."

"N-no I didn't use the desk." Logan hung her head. "I'm so totally sorry Mel I'll totally understand if you fire me."

Mel sighed. "I ain't gonna fire ya just wanted to know if I had to get a new desk that's all. Get back to work you, you naughty girl." Mel shook her head as Logan and Alana left her office. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Makoto and Mel walked into the loft around 3 am and were surprised to see Usagi asleep on the sofa. Makoto walked over and took the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered Usagi with it. Usagi moaned and opened her eyes and upon seeing Makoto she threw herself into her arms. "Mako-chan!"

Makoto fell back from the sudden lunge of her friend. "Usagi-chan what is it?"

"It's horrible Mako-chan. Mamo-chan broke up with me for going to your wedding."

Before Makoto could answer Mel pried Usagi off of her and smiled. "You're better off without him then. If he can't accept your friends and he dumped you over being friends with people like me fuck him you don't need him."

Usagi smiled and hugged Mel. "Thanks Mel-chan."

Mel smiled. "Just Mel please, and I'm serious you don't need him you can do much better then him. I happen to know someone who loves ya a lot. She's just afraid you don't love her."

Usagi blushed. "I know about Seiya."

Mel laughed. "I didn't mean her. She's a pretty close friend of yours."

Usagi looked at Mel and cocked her head to the side. "Who then Mel?"

Mel smiled. "You don't remember what you were doing towards the end of the night at the reception huh? I mean you two were really into it too."

"Gah! Mel just spit it out ask Mako-chan I'm no good at guessing."

Mel chuckled. "Ok, ok at the reception you were makin out with Minako. And from what I know you and her were a thing on the moon too, so maybe you should take a look at her before you get all down ya know."

Usagi blushed. "Was I really making out with her?"

Makoto nodded. "Hai Usagi-chan you were."

Usagi shook her head and looked at Mel. "Were we really a thing on the moon?"

"Hai as far as I know you were. Maks would know more about that then me." Mel shrugged her shoulders and looked at Makoto and rubbed the small of her back softly causing the brunette to smile softly.

"Hai you two were a thing on the moon. I lost her to you. But it's ok I have Mel." Makoto smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around Mel's waist. "I mean I've always had Mel and I wouldn't give her up for the world." Makoto snuggled up to Mel and smiled happily.

Usagi frowned. "Gomen nasai Mako-chan."

"Don't be it was a long time ago and I don't hold it against you now Usagi-chan. Then I did; now I don't."

Before Usagi could reply her communicator went off. Sailor Mars's face appeared in the small screen. "Usagi-chan you and the others get here quick. I can see you're at Mel and Mako's place so hurry to 7th street Park"  
"Right Rei-chan we'll be there ASAP!" Usagi looked at her friends. "Looks like this talk will have to wait. Yoma attack in the park."

"Damn they hittin at 3 am now." Mel rolled her eyes. "I'll get us there fast come on." The girls ran down and hopped in Mel's 67 Cobra and headed to the park. Once they pulled into the park the girls headed towards the fight transforming as they ran. Super Nova, Jupiter, and Sailor Moon all ran to Mars and Mercury's aid. When they got there they saw a large stone like yoma. Super Nova looked at the others and shrugged. "Dun't look at me…aside from turning into Reyu I can't 'elp."

Mars cracked a smile. "Well you and Jupiter are our heavy hitters now so Reyu and Mako-chan's goddess are needed so have a blast."

Super Nova chuckled. "Thanks Rei-chan. And so ya know Makoto's goddess 'as a name it's Amaya." At that Super Nova changed into Reyu and Jupiter shook her head and Amaya was soon standing next to Reyu. Reyu smirked at Amaya and they both drew their swords. Reyu looked at the yoma and put her sword away and put a hand on the back of her neck. Reyu looked over at Ahriman who had finally arrived to help the Senshi out. "So old friend what do you suggest?"

Ahriman looked at her and whimpered. "You and Amaya combine your power and use your night rain attack. It can only be executed when you two combine your powers. So I say use that."

Amaya looked at Reyu and held out her hand. "Let's do this my love." Reyu nodded and took Amaya's out stretched hand. The two spoke in a language totally alien to the others. Soon after ice blue light surrounded them and quickly turned red. From the sky thick silver rain drops fell. Not harming the Senshi but dissolving the yoma. After the yoma was dead Reyu kissed Amaya and they slowly changed back into Super Nova and Jupiter. 

Mars looked at thick silver liquid on her arm and then over at what was left of the yoma. "Hey why didn't that rain hurt us but it dissolved the yoma?"

Ahriman looked at the raven haired girl and spoke. "You have a pure heart. That attack can only harm those who are evil. Reyu was only speared because Reyu isn't evil even though she holds a demon inside her."

Super Nova detransformed and Mel yawned and looked at the others. "Dunno bout you guys but I'm beat." Mel yawned again and looked at the others.

The others followed suit and detransformed. "Hai Mel-chan is right let's get home and get some sleep." Usagi smiled at her two friends then back at the others.

Makoto smiled softly. "Come on Usagi-chan we'll take you home."

Usagi frowned. "Can I stay with you and Mel-chan tonight it's too late to wake my mom and dad up because I've been staying with Mamo-chan."

Before Mel or Makoto could say anything Minako spoke up. "Why don't you stay with me Usagi-chan. I jus got my own place and have been dieing to have a sleep over. So how bout it Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled. "Ok Minako-chan if you insist."

Minako smiled at Usagi. "Hai I do so let's go huh." Minako winked at Makoto and Mel before her and Usagi left. 


	7. My Last Breath

Chapter 7: My Last Breath!

The next morning Mel awoke with a start as her cell phone rang loudly on her pillow. Mel looked and saw it was Makoto calling her. Mel confused answered her phone. "Angel? Where are ya?"

Makoto was quiet for a second before speaking. "Minako's…" Makoto paused before speaking again. "Now before you get mad let me explain. Usagi called me and told me what happened between her and Minako and asked me to come over. I wasn't gonna wake you up after the battle last night you seemed pretty beat. But it turns out they want to talk to you too that's why I'm calling. You remember where Minako's house is right?"

Mel growled inwardly. "Yea I remember where she lives. I'll be there in a few." At that Mel hug up her phone and cursed, but got dressed quickly and her and Ahriman got on her motorcycle and left for Minako's. After they arrived Ahriman staid in human form. Mel walked up to Minako's apartment door and took a deep breath before knocking on it.

Minako walked over and opened the door and saw Mel and Ahriman standing there. She motions for them to come in and walked back over by Usagi. "Thanks for coming Mel-chan. I know I acted like a real bitch this past few months and I'm really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me or anything just know I'm sorry."

Mel raised her left eyebrow and looked at Makoto then at Minako and finally Usagi. "I don't hold grudges long Minako-chan don't worry about it. So why drag me outta bed?"

Usagi and Minako looked at Mel and Makoto and blushed heavily before Usagi spoke softly. "Well you see Minako-chan and I have decided to well we've decided to go out."

Mel sighed slightly. "Still doesn't answer the question I asked before. Why drag me outta bed? I can totally understand why you wanted to tell Maks but why me?"

Minako looked at Mel. "Because you two are the only ones that would truly understand."

Mel looked at Minako and nodded. "I see." Mel spoke between yawns.

Just as Makoto went to say something her communicator went off. She opened it up to see Sailor Mars' faces. "What is it Mars?"

"Yoma at the center of town."

"Right we're on our way Mars." Makoto looked at Mel and then at her friends.

"Don't even say it between your jeep and my motorcycle we can get everyone there. I'll take Ahriman you take Minako-chan and Odongo. We'll see you there." Mel gave Makoto a quick kiss on the lips and her and Ahriman left. Hopping on her motorcycle Mel pulled it into a wheelie and sped off. Makoto and the others jumped in her jeep and they arrived at the center of town shortly after Mel. She pulled up just in time to see Super Nova and her demon panther Ahriman running towards the others.

Makoto and the others quickly transformed and joined the others. "So what do we have?"

Mercury shrugged her shoulders. "That's the problem it's invisible."

Super Nova drew her sword and pushed Mercury out of the way. The front of her fuku slowly turned red. Super Nova pushed the invisible yoma away from her and staggered back. Now that Super Nova's blood stained the blade of the yoma's sword they knew where it was. Mercury watched as Super Nova fell to her knees. It all seemed like slow motion watching Super Nova fall. Jupiter tried to yell her lovers name but no sound would come. A tear rolled down Mercury's cheek as she watched the scene play out. Super Nova fell to the ground with a moan and Jupiter turned her attention towards the yoma. She called on a furry of her strongest attacks. With the strength Super Nova had left she lunged at the yoma burying her sword in its chest killing it. Super Nova looked back at Mercury to see if she was ok. She then looked at Jupiter and as she fell Jupiter caught her. Jupiter went to the ground with Super Nova. "You can't leave me again Mel…please not again Mel." Jupiter kissed her lovers dry lips.

Super Nova winked at her and spoke in a raspy voice. "Ti amo angel…don't cry…I'll find my way back to you…" At that Super Nova's hand slid down Jupiter's cheek. 

Ahriman looked at Jupiter and whimpered. "I'll heal her and get her back to you as soon as I can Mako-chan I promise." Ahriman whimpered and took Super Nova's body and flew off.

Jupiter sat there on the ground for a while with her head hung before Mercury slowly wrapped her arms around Jupiter's shoulders. "I'm so sorry Mako-chan this time it was totally my fault." Tears fell freely down Mercury's cheek.

Jupiter shrugged Mercury off her and looked at her with silver streaked eyes. "It wasn't your fault Mel could see the yoma and you couldn't. Its not your fault she did what she did." Jupiter looked up at the sky and tears streamed down her face and as Jupiter growled, an inhuman growl, emerald feathered wing sprung from her back. She hung her head again and wrapped her wings around herself.

Mars looked at Jupiter and a tear fell down her own cheek. "Mako-chan…" 


	8. Forgive Me!

Chapter 8: Forgive Me!

A few hours later the girls were at Mel and Makoto's night club. Makoto sat down at the bar next to a guy she though she knew. He had chestnut hair cut short; he turned his head and looked at her with ice blue eyes. Makoto cocked her head to the side. "Shinozaki?"

The guy smiled. "Mako-chan is that you?"

Makoto smiled widely and hugged her friend tightly. "Shinozaki it's been a while. I'll be right back ok." Shinozaki nodded. Makoto stood and walked behind the bar and grabbed the spare bottle of 151 and tossed Logan $50. "Keep the change k." She then looked back over to Shinozaki and went and sat at a dark corner table by herself and drank her 151 by the swig. Shinozaki looked at Makoto and then back at Minako.

"Whats wrong with Mako-chan?" Minako frowned and shook her head and walked away.

Shinozaki stood up and walked over and sat next to her and frowned. "Now is that anyway for a Senshi to behave? Sides what would Mel say if she saw ya drinking like that?"

Makoto looked at him and took another swig. "Nothing. She'd join me." Makoto held back her emotions and sighed.

A few hours later Shinozaki offered to take Makoto home because she was clearly too drunk to walk let alone drive. Shinozaki walked Makoto to the elevator and into the loft. A sly smile crossed Makoto's lips as she pulled Shinozaki close and kissed him. Shinozaki looked at Makoto and blinked. Before he could speak Makoto smirked and drug Shinozaki to the bedroom locked in a deep drunken kiss.

The next morning Makoto woke up in Shinozaki's arms. Makoto jumped away from him and quickly put a long shirt of Mel's on along with a pair of boxers. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Makoto's voice was shaky as she realized just what she had done last night. "Wh-wh-what the fuck did I do?"

Shinozaki looked at Makoto and frowned. "I never intended for anything like this to happen. I just gave you a ride home and walked you in. You kissed me and dragged me into the bed room and topped me. I asked you about 5 times if you really wanted to do this. Though you were so drunk…I should have left I shouldn't have let you…" Shinozaki stopped mid sentence and looked over at Makoto standing against the wall tears visible in her eyes and on her cheeks. "Gomen nasai Makoto, I'll go home."

As Shinozaki got dressed Makoto slid down the wall and she buried her face in her knees and cried. Shinozaki glanced at Makoto one more time and hung his head and walked out of the loft.

Ivory's eyes got wide when she heard crying from Mel's room and Avery went running to the bedroom and saw Makoto sitting against the wall crying. Avery ran to her mother's side. She smiled softly as she realized just who Shinozaki was. "Its ok mama things will totally be ok. Things happen fer a reason. If this didn't happen I wouldn't be sitting here cuddling with you."

Makoto looked at her daughter with silver streaked eyes. "You mean…" Makoto put her head back down and cried harder. All Avery could hear was her mumbling 'I'm sorry Mel' over and over.

About three weeks later Mel walked into her club and saw Makoto behind the bar. Mel smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and kissed her neck. Right away Mel knew something was different about Makoto. She ran her hand down to Makoto's stomach and frowned. "By the Goddess have I missed you. I could kill Ahriman for keeping me away from you for so long."

Makoto frowned as all the guilt she felt that morning came back and hit her full blow. She swallowed back her emotions and turned in Mel's arms and held her tight. "I've missed you Mel."

Mel smirked and spoke to Makoto in perfect Italian. "I'm sure Shinozaki kept you company that night."

"Nani?"

"You reek of him." Mel then turned Makoto around and put her hand on her stomach rubbing it slightly still speaking in Italian. "You even carry his baby. I told you that even though we were together you still had a kid."

Makoto spun around and looked at Mel. "I'm, I'm so sorry Mel."

"Iie don't be." Mel exposed the scar on her chest. "I was dead remember." Mel smiled at Makoto and kissed her softly. "I'll let you get back to work. I'll hang around here though till you're ready to go ok."

Makoto nodded. "Ok and I am deeply sorry I was drunk and…" Mel shut her up by placing her finger over her lips.

"Don't explain angel I told you Avery was your future daughter, just didn't tell you how far in the future it was and who the father would be. So don't worry about it ok." Makoto nodded and went back to helping Logan.

Mel walked over to the end of the bar and saw Shinozaki sitting there. "When did I say you could sleep with my girl?"

Shinozaki's sat slack jawed and looked at Mel. "Mel it's not like that honest it…"

"Shut up Shinozaki I'm only giving you a hard time." Mel exposed the scar on her chest. "I was dead remember." Mel smirked and put a hand on Shinozaki shoulder. "I couldn't have asked fer a better man to father her kid though." She smiled softly at Shinozaki, and walked over and met Rei and Ami at the door.

Ami threw herself into Mel's arms and hugged her. "Arigoto Mel-chan I owe you my life."

Mel smiled. "Doo itashimashite. You owe me nothing."

Rei smiled. "Welcome back girl. Maybe now that your back Makoto will stop with this sick routine she's got going on."

Mel chuckled. "Maybe Rei-chan, maybe. So what brings you guys here?"

Rei shook her head. "We're meeting Minako-chan and Usagi-chan here. They want to talk to us. The others are on their way."

"Follow me I'll open up the back room for you guys. I already know what they want to tell you so…" Mel smirked and her Rei and Ami walked towards the back of the club. Mel opened a red door that red door the read 'private.' "You guys can use my office. I'll send the others back as they get here." Mel closed her office door and stopped then opened it again. "Please no sex on my desk or sofa ok." Mel smirked at the blush on the two girls face. Leaving things at that Mel closed her office door. One by one the others arrived and Mel sent them back to her office after they hugged her. After a few hours the others emerged from Mel's office and went and sat at the bar. "What can I get you lovely ladies hmmm?"

"Can the sweet talk Mel and keep the shots coming till I pass out." Rei sighed. "Gomen ne Mel just recovering from the news Usagi and Minako dealt us."

Mel nodded. "JD or Black Velvet? Maybe 151?"

"Jack please."

Ami frowned at her Fire Senshi and looked at Mel. "Please don't let her get drunk."

Mel nodded and winked at Ami. "So what do you two have planned for later?"

Rei looked at Mel and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing that I know of why?"

"Well why don't you and Ami come over n chill with us or summin? I'm sure those two have a night of hot sex planned. So what do ya say?" Mel nodded over at Usagi and Minako kissing at one of the back tables.

Rei sighed. "You're on girl."

A few hours later Mel and Makoto along with Rei and Ami went back to Mel's loft. Mel walked over to her bar with Ami and Rei while Makoto walked into the front room. Mel soon heard Godsmack playing loudly.

There's nothing to me now. An empty shell unfolded. How, when we learn to pray inside our demons are laughing how long will this go on? Are we a bit much stronger? Do you think you can save me from living this way?

I don't know how to love. I just know how to live. All I feel is hate. Will you forgive me?

For all those things I've done, they keep on creeping by me. And though we've changed our ways, still all our demons are laughing. How long will this go on? Aren't we a bit much stronger? I'd like to think you've came into my life to stay.

I don't know how to love. I just know how to live. All I feel is hate. Will you forgive me? I don't know how to breathe with you too far away. Don't know how to love. Will you forgive me? No I can't live this way! I don't know how to love. I just know how to live. All I feel is pain. Will you forgive me? I don't know how to breathe with you too far away. I don't know how to love.

Past lives I've lived. Uncontrolled but sacred. You've finally seen all that's left of me. So hard to see. So hard to breathe. Will you forgive me? 

Mel looked at Makoto sitting on the sofa cuddling a pillow. "Be right back you guys." Mel walked into the living room and stood in front of Makoto. "Stand up." Mel's voice was void of all emotion. Makoto looked at Mel and then hung her head again. "Makoto Elizabeth Kino stand up." Makoto looked at Mel and set the pillow to the side and stood up. Upon standing Mel took Makoto into her arms. "Angel unless you plan on telling them stop acting like this. And there is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong angel ok I love you…both of you and nothing will ever change that." Mel tightened her hold on Makoto and kissed her neck softly. "Stop feeling bad about this already whats done is done and I'm sure as hell not gonna hate you for it." Mel looked at Makoto and smiled lookin her in the eyes and repeating what she said. "I love you…and nothing will ever change that." Mel leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Come on lets go join Rei and Ami huh."

Makoto kissed Mel back and nodded. "Hai lets go join them." Makoto and Mel walked into the front room and sat at the bar with Ami and Rei.

Rei looked up at Makoto and Mel and smiled. "So what was all the hugging for?"

Ami elbowed Rei. "It's not nice to spy then let them know you were by asking questions."

Makoto smiled softly. "It's ok Ami-chan you'll……" Before Makoto could finish her communicator went off.

She growled and flipped up the screen to seen Sailor Neptune's face. "You guys might wanna get back to your club big ass yoma." At that the screen went black. 

"What are we waiting for lets go." Makoto was first one to her car.

Mel raised her eyebrow and her Ami, Rei and Ahriman left. After arriving there Mel pulled Makoto off to the side. "I don't know if you can transform into Sailor Jupiter or not but you can still transform into Amaya so I'll jus show up as Reyu so they won't suspect anything."

Ahriman walked up to Makoto and whimpered. "She can try to transform into Amaya but I don't know if it'll work."

Makoto nodded and closed her eyes and pretty soon Amaya was standing before them. "Guess I still can let's go."

Mel nodded and transformed into Reyu. "Just be careful ok." Amaya nodded and the three of them ran to the battle. Reyu smirked when she saw the yoma. "They never learn." Reyu nodded to Amaya and they drew their swords and charged the crystal yoma. The yoma roared and Amaya came sliding across the ground on her back. Meteor growled and quickly changed into Ayasumi and ran to Reyu's aid. "Bout time you showed up. Is Amaya ok?"

Ayasumi looked at Reyu with her golden eyes. "She will be." She then turned her attention to the yoma. "We should use our Golden Storm attack." Reyu nodded and as the 2 night goddess called their attack Mars and Mercury ran over to Amaya.

Amaya moan and changed back into Makoto. Makoto put her left hand on her forehead and groaned. "Why did I do that? It hurt like hell."

Mercury looked at Makoto funny. "Mako-chan? Why aren't you transformed?"

Makoto looked down and saw she wasn't Amaya anymore. "You didn't know I could change into Amaya and not be transformed?"

Meteor and Mel walked over to Makoto. Mel helped Makoto to her feet and looked at her. Makoto nodded and a soft smile crossed Mel's lips. "Let's get home huh." Makoto nodded and they all went their separate ways.

Rei and Ami went back to Mel and Makoto's loft with them. In the car on the way there Rei and Ami spoke. "Mako-can has been acting pretty funny since a few days after Mel died."

Ami looked at Rei and nodded. "Yes she has. And what just happened today proves that they are hiding something."

Rei gotta a funny look on her face. "Like what Ami?"

Ami's eyes got wide as she realized just what was being hidden. "Mako-chan's pregnant…" Ami trailed off and looked at Rei.

When they finally got there Mel and Makoto were waiting for them. Makoto noted the looks on her friend's faces and hung her head and walked to the elevator. Mel's raised her left eyebrow and then shrugged and followed. The four girls rode up in the elevator in silence. Upon entering the loft Rei blurted out what was on her mind. "Mako-chan tell Ami she's way off. Tell her you're not pregnant."

Makoto looked at Rei and Ami and hung her head. "I-I-I can't Rei-chan gomen nasai."

Rei blinked a few times and looked between Ami and Mel. "I know it's not Mel's so who's is it?"

Makoto shrugged and looked at Mel. "Shinozaki…"

Mel looked at Makoto out of the corner of her eye. "Don't look at me like that." Mel quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Makoto.

Makoto hung her head and a tear fell silently. Mel went to hold Makoto but saw Rei and Ami already were. Mel simply sat down and picked up her sketch book and sketched the three girl's embracing one another. Rei spoke softly after realizing the older girl was doing something she never did. She was crying. "Mako-chan its ok, we're not mad at you honest. This explains why you been acting the way you have for the last 3 weeks."

Ami frowned. "Gomen ne Mako-chan I shouldn't have said anything to Rei without talking to you about it first."

"Don't worry about it Ami-chan." Makoto's voice was void of all emotion as she spoke to Ami. Makoto lifted her head and looked at Mel and smiled softly. "What are you drawing ai?"

Mel smirked. "You three." 

Rei blushed and looked at Mel. "It better be good that's all I have to say."

Mel chuckled. "Stop moving damn it." Mel made a few more motions with the pencil and smiled. "Ha done n I ain't colorin this either I like the look of it like this."

The three girls walked over to Mel and Ami's eyes got wide. "Mel-chan that's beautiful."

"Yea girl I like the whole flame phoenix, lightning dragon and water spirit you put in there. I mean the phoenix on my shoulder and the water spirit holding Ami and the lightning dragon kinda holding us all within its wings is cool." Rei smiled and put a hand on Mel's right shoulder. To her surprise Mel winced and pulled away. "What's the matter girl?"

"That's the shoulder I took the blow to its not quite healed yet on the inside." Mel exposed the scar to show them.

Ami's jaw hit the floor when she saw the scar on Mel's shoulder and chest. "Mel-chan…"

"Don't even think about crying Ami-chan, someone as pure and innocent as you shouldn't shed a tear for a demon like me. What I did was my call you didn't ask me to take that blow and die so you wouldn't." Mel looked at Ami with a soft yet emotionless face. "Same goes for the rest of you not a tear." Mel looked at Makoto first who already had tears resting on her cheeks. "Angel I said no tears, come on now." Mel held Makoto in a tight embrace.

Makoto looked at Mel with teary eyes. "I'm sorry ai but I-"

Mel cut her off with a soft kiss. "Don't finish that angel; I'm the only one here who has anything to be sorry for." Mel looked square into Makoto's eyes and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I was away so long."

Makoto buried her face in Mel's shoulder and cried softly. She spoke softly between sobs. "I'm sorry Mel I'm so, so, so sorry."

Mel held Makoto a little tighter. "Stop saying your sorry already. You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew this was gonna happen so just stop."

Rei walked over and rubbed Makoto's back. "Its ok Mako-chan, we still love you and Mel sure as hell loves you more then anything. If she didn't she wouldn't have come back to you."

Mel nodded. "Rei's right you know now come on stop crying please." Avery and Ivory joined the hug.

Avery spoke softly. "Please don't be sad mama."

Makoto wiped the tears from her eyes then looked at everyone and then knelt in front of Avery and hugged her. "I'm not sad Avery." Makoto paused and smiled at the young girl. "Not any more." Avery threw herself into Makoto's arms and held her tight.

"I'm glad mama I'm glad."

Makoto smiled and looked at Mel over her daughters shoulder and smiled despite her tears. Mel smiled back at Makoto and looked over at Rei and Ami who had walked over and sat at Mel's wet bar. Mel winked at Makoto and walked over to Ami and Rei. "Why you guys over here?" Mel offered a small faint smile.

"Its not or business whats going on between you two." Rei returned the small smile Mel offered and looked at her own girlfriend and ran her fingers through her hair.

Makoto walked up behind Mel and slowly wrapped her arms around her waist and set her head on her shoulder and offered a warm smile to her two friends at the bar. "How bout we wander to the kitchen and I make summin to eat?"

Ami returned the warm smile. "Sounds great Mako-chan."

The 6 girls walked into the kitchen and saw Ahriman sprawled out in the middle of the floor sleeping. Mel smiled and whistled and Ahriman jumped and looked at Mel. "Either shift human and join us or go lay on my bed huh."

Ahriman walked over to Mel and stood on her hind leg and rested her front paws on Mel's shoulders and shifted human causing Ami and Rei to blush. Makoto and Mel simply smiled and shook their heads. "Thought you'd never ask." Ahriman winked at Mel and Makoto and drug her hand across Mel's cheek as she backed away from her. 

Mel simply shook her head. "Must be in heat."

Makoto laughed and hugged Ahriman. "Ignore her she's jus cranky cuz she hasn't gotten any in 3 weeks."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea we'll see how cranky you are after the 3rd trimester." Mel stuck her tongue out at Makoto and walked into the front room and looked through her cds.

Makoto wrinkled her nose and took off in a dead run towards Mel and jumped on her back. Mel stumbled forward and laughed as Makoto hit her head on the entertainment center and whimpered softly. "You ok angel?"

"I'm fine…" Makoto rubbed her forehead and chuckled slightly. "OOOOOOOOH Shania Twain put that on. Haven't heard her Up! Cd in a while and Ami I know likes country and I think Rei does too."

Mel smiled. "I'll put the rock version of it in ok."

"Good shuffle it though ok."

"Anything you say angel." Mel put the cd in and hit the random button and walked into the kitchen with Makoto singing along with Juanita.

She is the restless river running through my veins She rides without the reins Her name's Juanita

She lives in the heart of every woman in the world Within the reach of every girl who wants to meet her

( She's gonna be ridin' through) Her name's Juanita (She's gonna be ridin' free) She's ridin' free ( she's gonna be inside of you, gonna be inside of me)She's inside of you and inside of me, yeah Oh, go with her, flow with her dream with her, scream with her Let her take over, or just get to know her Be everything you can be If you can find her and free her Juanita will unchain your heart

Makoto finished up what she was making and Mel set the table and the 7 girls sat down and told embarrassing stories and talked about old fights before Mel and the others showed up and in between bites of food and cans of soda the girls would laugh. Finally Rei got brave and asked about how Makoto really met Mel.

Makoto smiled a bit and shook her head. "Happened jus how I said it did."

Mel smiled softly and winked at the others. "It did she wasn't lying when she told you I was her personal knight on Jupiter." Mel shrugged a little. "Remember the woman at the wedding who held the reins on Io and walked her down the isle?"

Rei looked at Mel and cocked her head to the side. "Yea who was she anyways?"

Mel smirked. "Queen Europa. And before you ask me yes she's the queen of Jupiter and Makoto's "true" mother. See you all have earth parents but your true parents are on your respective planets."

Ami looked at Mel. "That can't be possible I mean I look exactly like my mother."

Mel smiled. "That's because Ami's mother is here on earth but Sailor Mercury's mother is still on Mercury."

Ami nodded. "I see what your saying now Mel-chan." A small smile played on Ami's lips as she reached over and brushed Rei's bangs off her face.

Rei smiled. "So if all that is true I guess you could never go home huh Mel."

Mel shook her head. "No I could if I wanted to. My mother's sister Kakyuu took the throne."

Ami's eyes got wide. "You mean THE Princess Kakyuu…The one the Starlight's fight for?"

Mel smiled softly. "That would be her. Honestly I haven't seen her in a long time, but there's nothing for me on Descillian so I have no reason to go home."

Rei looked at Mel and nodded. "Least tell us a little about what it was like on Jupiter with Mako-chan" 


	9. Forbidden Love

Chapter 9: Forbidden Love

Mel chuckled as Makoto blushed. "Well aside from being 'orrible n rude, it was rather fun."

"Yea you made a hell of a first impression ai. Telling me to take a picture it'll last longer n telling me I looked like I forgot to breathe. You really were horribly rude." Makoto smiled and winked at Mel.

Mel shook her head. "Yea well it's not my fault you spaced. Sides the queen was on my side fer that one so."

Makoto wrinkled her nose and leered at Mel. "Ass…"

Ami smiled. "You two really are something you know that. I honestly don't think any of us could be as close as you two are. I mean look at everything you've been through and you're still together." 

Makoto smiled softly. "You and Rei-chan were an item on the moon so I think you two will be together a long time so." Makoto smirked slightly. "Sides Mel's the only person I've met who can put up with me so. And you guys don't count."

Mel rolled her eyes and looked at Makoto out of the corner of her eyes. "Angel we're both fire signs don't start." Mel shook her head at the look she received.

Rei smirked. "You two aren't the only fire signs you know."

"Hai Ivory n Avery are too."

Rei face faulted. "Mako-chan! Honestly I'm Sailor Mars hello fire sign."

Makoto laughed. "I know Rei-chan I was jus fuckin' with ya. You really think I'd forget any of your birthdays?"

"Fergot mine a few times." Mel mumbled under her breath but knew Ami heard her because the young blue haired girl giggled warmheartedly.

"Poor Mel-chan." Ami offered a sympathetic look. Mel simply smiled.

That night in bed Makoto laid with her back to Mel. Mel frowned and rolled over on her side and put a hand on Makoto's arm and flopped her over on her back. "What's the matter angel?"

Makoto half smiled. "Nothing ai just get some sleep huh."

Mel frowned. "Can't sleep with out ya in my arms."

Makoto smiled faintly as Mel flopped back down on her back. "You can't huh?" Makoto rolled over and gently placed her head on Mel's chest and draped her arm across her tummy.

Mel smiled softly despite the pain and ran her hand up and down Makoto's back softly as she spoke just as soft. "I love you Kino Makoto, with everything I am forever. And I will never leave you."

Makoto smiled softly n whispered back. "Forever ai and I'll hold you to that." Makoto then slowly drifted off to sleep in Mel's arms.

Mel smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Makoto and held her as she slept slowly drifting off to sleep herself.

Mel woke up early the next morning and saw Makoto wasn't in bed with her. She yawned and slipped a shirt on. She walked out into the front room and saw Makoto and Shinozaki talking on her sofa and Makoto across from him in the chair. Mel smiled and nodded to them both and kept walking to the kitchen Ahriman at her heals purring softly. Makoto followed Mel with her eyes as her warrior walked into kitchen giving her nothing more then a nod. Makoto stood and followed Mel into the kitchen with Shinozaki close behind her. Makoto wrapped her arms around Mel's waist n kissed her neck. "No kiss this morning ai jus a nod"  
Mel smiled and turned around in her wife's embrace. "I was being polite you and Shinozaki were talking and I didn't want to interrupt, but seeings how you insist." Mel pressed her lips into Makoto's and kissed her deep. "Morning angel."

Makoto smiled and leaned into Mel. "Morning ai."

Shinozaki looked at the two girls and smiled softly as he sat down at the table. Mel smiled softly at him. "I'll let you two finish talking sorry I interrupted."

Shinozaki shook his head. "You didn't interrupt Mel-chan. Makoto wasn't really saying much anyways."

Makoto looked at Shinozaki and stuck her tongue out at him. "You know as well as Mel I am a girl of little words."

"And big breasts." Mel chuckled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"That wasn't very nice ai." Makoto pouted playfully

"Don't pout you know as well as I do I was just playing with ya." Makoto made a puppy face. "No, no, no please no look at me like that angel stop it now come on." Mel sighed. "You cheat…" Mel pulled Makoto close n hugged her tight.

Makoto smirked slightly. "Its ok ai I fergive you."

Mel chuckled. "You're too kind angel."

Makoto flashed a wide childish smile. "I try."

Mel rolled her eyes and hopped up and sat on her counter, flashing a childish smile at Makoto, crossing her legs and swinging them childishly. Acting childish Mel giggled and spoke in a little kid voice. "So whatcha wanna do today?"

Makoto and Shinozaki couldn't help but laugh. "Ai you're too cute, but I really don't know what we're gonna do today."

Mel went to speak when her cell phone rang. She hung it up and looked at Makoto. "I know lets go help the other's fight the big ass bird like thingy yoma at the park. To quote Sailor Neptune. And yes she really said that." Makoto stood and Mel put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head no. "Sorry angel you're grounded remember. Gotta sit this one out."

Makoto angrily pulled away from Mel. "The hell I am Melanie. I can still transform into Amaya therefore I can still fight."

Mel shook her head. "No angel you can't." Mel leaned in and kissed Makoto's neck softly then whispered in her ear. "I'll come back I swear." Mel put a hand on Makoto's stomach and continued to whisper in her ear. "I know how bad you wanna fight but Amaya won't put you or the baby in danger so you wouldn't be able to fight so please for me stay here." Mel stood up and looked at Makoto and nodded slightly. "I'll be back." Makoto went to say something but Mel cut her off with a soft kiss. "Stay angel…if I have to I will make you."

Makoto looked at Mel with hurt in her eyes, but nodded. "Fine I'll stay." Makoto threw herself into Mel's arms and cried softly. "You better come back home to me ai or I swear I'll…"

Mel cut her off by putting her fingers to her lips. "I will angel and don't talk like that. If you love me at all you'll live fer me." Mel kissed Makoto softly before running her thumb down her cheek. Before Makoto could say anything Mel kissed her deep and nodded before running from her loft apartment and her and Ahriman jumped on her motorcycle and sped off towards the park. Upon arriving at the park Ahriman quickly took panther form and Mel transformed into Super Nova and quickly ran towards the battle. Once there she saw Mars and Mercury were the only two standing at the time. Super Nova growled slightly and her wings sprung from her back. She drew her sword and flew up even with the yoma. "Hey birdie, birdie bet ya can't catch me." At that Super Nova flew off away from the other Senshi the yoma right behind her. Super Nova smiled and flew up and landed on its back ramming her sword through its long scaly neck. The yoma screamed in pain and as it fell the spike on the tip of its wing cut Super Nova across the back. The yoma fell to the ground and burst into flames. Super Nova landed back by the others. "So is everyone ok?"

Mars nodded. "Yea girl we are but your not look at your back."

"Oi, that's nothing I'm fine." Super Nova smiled. "Trust me I've 'ad much worse."

Mercury walked over and ran her hand over Super Nova's wound as it healed right before her eyes. "Mel-chan…your wound it…"

"It 'ealed I know. Minor wounds like that will from now on so ya dun't gotta go worrying about me anymore." Super Nova smiled and detransformed and her and Ahriman jumped back on her motorcycle. "Hey why don't you guys come back to the loft and hang for a while Maks was pretty pissed slash bummed out she couldn't come to fight so."

Usagi smiled. "You bet we'll stop by."

Rei smiled and nodded. "We'll be right behind you girl."

Mel smiled and nodded. "Let's go then. Ahriman hold on girl." Mel waved over her shoulder to the others and pulled the motorcycle into a wheelie and sped off towards her loft. She parked in her spot and waited for the others. After all the Senshi were there they all got into the elevator and rode it up to the loft. The others walked in followed by Mel.

Makoto smiled when she saw everyone walk in with tired smiles on their faces. "You guys look tired; can I get ya anything to drink?" They all shrugged and Makoto chuckled and left the room and came back with 9 ice cold bottles of water.

"No thanks angel not really in the mood fer water." Mel smiled as she walked out of the kitchen with a can of Dr. Pepper. Makoto sighed then shrugged and cracked open the bottle and sat down on the leather sofa next to Mel. "So where did Shinozaki run off to?"

"Sent him home."

Before Mel could respond there was a knock on her door. Ahriman smiled and stood walking to the door and opening it. There stood a woman no older then Ahriman; her hair was black with silver and green streaks in it. A fedora sat cocked off to the left side of her head revealing only half her face, she peered at them with her slate eyes through her glasses and her semi-baggy Levi jeans sat atop of combat boots and she had a baggy black t-shirt on. Ahriman smiled. "Bout time you showed up Haiako."

Haiako smiled. "Nice to see you haven't changed any Ahriman."

Mel smiled and put "Dark Lady" by Cher on and sang along with it.

The fortune queen of New Orleans Was brushing her cat in her black limousine On the back seat were scratches From the marks of men her fortune she had won Couldn't see through the tinted glass She said, "Home James" and he hit the gas I followed her to some darkened room She took my money, she said, "I'll be with you soon"

CHORUS: Dark lady laughed and danced And lit the candles one by one Danced to her gypsy music Till her brew was done Dark lady played black magic Till the clock struck on the twelve She told me more about me Than I knew myself

She dealt two cards, a queen and a three And mumbled some words That were so strange to me Then she turned up a two-eyed jack My eyes saw red but the card Still stayed black She said the man you love is secretly true To someone else who is very close to you My advice is that you leave this place Never come back and forget you ever saw my face

Chorus

So I ran home and crawled in my bed I couldn't sleep because of all the things she said Then I remembered her strange perfume And how I smelled it once in my own room So I sneaked back and caught her with my man Laughing and kissing till they saw the gun in my hand The next thing I knew they were dead on the floor Dark lady would never turn a card up anymore

Chorus

Haiako started to laugh and spoke letting her southern accent be heard. "Nice to see you haven't changed either Melanie."

Mel smiled and hugged her mocking her southern drawl perfectly. "Well if'in it ain't my favorite gypsy demon wolf."

Haiako rolled her eyes. "You know you love me." Haiako winked at Mel and smiled revealing one of her fangs.

Mel smiled as Makoto walked over and wrapped her arms around Mel's waist. "Haiako meet Makoto Amaya's holder. Angel meet Haiako Amaya's partner in crime so to speak."

Haiako smiled. "Just think of me the same way Mel thinks of Ahriman."

Ahriman shook her head. "Get your wolf ass in here and have a beer with me huh. Let the humans um no offence Mel hang out and us 'partners in crime' will go hang out."

Mel looked at Ahriman with a pouty face. "None taken I guess…"

Makoto placed a warm kiss on Mel's neck. "I wouldn't want you any other way Mel. You're my demon and I love you just how you are."

Haiako smiled. "A beer sounds good." Haiako put a hand on Makoto's shoulder and smiled. "You're not exactly human either ya know. Neither is the baby you carry. Thanks to Enyo you're half demon. So you and Melanie are more then welcome to hang with us demon creatures."

Makoto smiled softly and nodded. "Yea well as far as the others know I'm still human. But we'll join you after the human's leave." Makoto chuckled a little.

Rei playful kicked Makoto in the ass. "I resemble that remark you know."

Haruka sat on the sofa and eyed Haiako suspiciously. "I don't know if I like all these demon's hanging around."

Ami looked at Haruka. "Stop it already Mel's bailed your ass out a few times and Ahriman and this new one don't seem to pose any threat. Besides do you really think Mel would put us in that kind of danger?"

Michiru looked at her lover and shook her head. "Guess she told you love."

Haruka gave Michiru a dirty look and then looked back at Ami. "I don't know Ami-chan. Mako-chan has defiantly been acting strange since Mel died that last time and she seems more withdrawn now then she ever was before."

Ami growled softly. "It's not Mel's fault Mako-chan is acting the way she is."

"That's right Haru-chan its not Mel's fault. I'm well there's no easy way to say this so I'll just tell you what Mel, Rei and Ami already know. You'll find out soon enough anyways so I might as well just tell you." Makoto took a deep breath and spoke soft and quickly. "I'm pregnant."

Haruka's eyes got wide and she stood up and grabbed Makoto's arm. "You're what!"

Michiru pulled Haruka off Makoto. "Back off Haruka." Michiru hugged Makoto and then smiled. "You'll make a great mother Mako-chan congratulations."

Haruka looked at Mel then looked back at Makoto. "Unless Mel has one hell of a secret who's the father?"

Makoto chuckled softly. "I assure you Haru-chan Mel is very much a woman. As for the father he's my friend Shinozaki." Haruka raised her right eyebrow. "It's a long story. I was beyond drunk and he took me home and I thanked him for being so nice." Makoto blushed heavily. Usagi and Minako ran and hugged their friend.

Mel walked up behind Makoto and put her left hand on her stomach and kissed her neck and spoke low in her demonic tongue. "Yea well wait till tonight. You'll get the fuck of your life. By the time I'm done with you, you'll have forgotten all your problems."

Ahriman growled. "Melanie Jayne Chase!"

Everyone laughed as Makoto and Ahriman both turned bright red. Mel chuckled. "Sorry fergot you were still in the room."

Ahriman growled and scolded Mel in her demonic tongue. "You can be so immature and rude you know that. Do me a favor n never talk like that while I'm in the room. Sides Makoto has no idea what you're saying anyways."

Makoto smirked and spoke in the same demonic tongue as Mel and Ahriman. "That's what you think."

Everyone looked at Makoto then Mel. Before anyone could react Haruka had Mel pinned to the wall. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Mel pushed Haruka off her easily. "I ain't gotta tell you shit Ten'ou Haruka so jus back the fuck off now because I really don't want to hurt you."

Haruka pulled her arm back to hit Mel when she felt someone grab her. "Don't you fuckin dare Ten'ou-san."

Haruka froze and looked over her shoulder her slate eyes meeting Makoto's cold emerald ones. Haruka looked at Makoto and for the first time was actually afraid of the younger girl. "M-m-Mako-chan?"

"Don't call me that Ten'ou-san. You've no right to anymore. For your information she hasn't done a thing to me. She taught me the language. Now I think you better leave."

Michiru glared at Haruka then walked over and put a warm hand on Makoto's shoulder. "I'm very sorry Mako-chan I don't know whats gotten into her. I promise it will never happen again."

Haruka and Michiru left and the girls all went back to talking.

Nine Months Later  
The Inner Senshi sat in the waiting room at the hospital after getting Mel's call to get to the hospital. Shinozaki paced nervously in the hall. Usagi smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok and so will the baby."

"I hope so…"

Usagi smiled. "See that little girl over there with Hotaru, Chibi-usa and Ivory?" Shinozaki nodded. "Well that's your daughter only at age 13. She came from the future to train."

"Train!"

"Hai she's a Senshi like her mother."

Hours later Mel walked out into the waiting room and smiled a little looking at the Senshi. She walked over and whispered something to Shinozaki and he smiled softly and hugged Mel and walked in the door Mel just came out of. Mel walked into the waiting room as Ami was telling the others the good news. Mel flopped down in a chair and ran her hand through her hair. Ami smiled at Mel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I thought you would have staid with Mako-chan?"

"Nah, I decided to let Shinozaki go see his daughter."

Rei smiled. "That was sweet Mel."

Mel jus shook her head. After an hour Shinozaki came out of Makoto's room. "Um she's asking to see you guys."

The Senshi all stood and walked into Makoto's room. Mel stood in the doorway and smiled a little. Setsuna walked up behind Mel and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute Mel-chan?" Mel nodded and her and Setsuna walked down the hall a little ways. Setsuna smiled a little at the rainbow haired girl. "You know any other person probably would have left Makoto after finding out she was pregnant by someone else. Why did you stay?"

Mel smiled a little. "I love her Setsuna, and a baby was the one thing I couldn't give her. Why would I leave her for that? I mean I was dead remember."

Setsuna smiled. "The fact you stayed with her only gains you more respect in my book. You've changed a lot since I fist met you and Mako-chan was and is very lucky to have you."

Mel blushed a little and shook her head. "I dunno about lucky Setsuna. Since I came back she's been expelled form school, damn near killed by Rogue, Enyo healed her making the others scared of her though everyone now but Haruka seems pretty cool with her and hasn't acted any different towards her. Heh so lucky really isn't the word I would use."

Setsuna shook her head. "You seem to forget the fact that she's happy. Of ALL the years I've known Jupiter and Makoto I can tell you she's never and I mean NEVER been this happy."

Mel smiled faintly. "Well at least I make her happy." Setsuna looked at Mel and raised an eyebrow. "I'm jus tired ignore me." Mel cracked her neck and stretched a bit before yawning.

Shinozaki walked out of Makoto's room. "Hey Mel-chan she's asking for you."

Setsuna smiled at her. "Let's go see her shall we?"

As the two girls walked towards the room Shinozaki walked away from it. Mel stopped and spoke to him. "Hey where you going?"

Shinozaki chuckled. "Home, unlike you I'm beat. I told Mako-chan I'd see her in a few days I'm going out of town on business so."

Mel nodded. "Ok, well you know she wants you in the baby's life right?" Shinozaki nodded a little. "Ok so don't be a stranger ok daddy cuz someone will have to watch her while we're at school." Mel smiled softly at the smile of Shinozaki's face. "Hey and make sure you bring your mother by to see her sometime ok."

"I will, probably after they let her go home we'll stop by." Shinozaki smiled and nodded to Mel. "Thank you Mel-chan."

Mel raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Letting me be in the baby's life and for making Mako-chan so happy."

Mel blushed a little. "Hey don't mention it man."

Shinozaki nodded and walked away. Setsuna smiled at Mel. "Come on Mel-chan."

Mel took a deep breath and shook her head and walked back into Makoto room and leaned on the door frame. Haruka and Michiru approached the room Makoto was in. Haruka saw Mel standing in the door way and stopped. Michiru simply grabbed her hand and the two approached the room. Michiru tapped Mel on the shoulder. "Is there room for two more?" Mel smiled a little and nodded and Haruka and Michiru walked into the room. Haruka decided to lean on the door jam with Mel because she didn't want to upset Makoto.

Without even looking at Haruka Mel spoke to her. "She doesn't bite you know, and neither does the baby."

Haruka chuckled a bit. "It's not the baby I'm worried about I don't want to piss Mako-chan off again. Not now she looks so happy. I don't want to spoil it."

Mel looked over at the slate eyed Senshi and sighed a little. "It's been nine fuckin months Haru-chan she's over it trust me. We were talking about it after she had the baby. I wouldn't have called you and told you she had the baby if she was still mad at you ok. So go see her before she feels offended."

Haruka smiled a little and walked over by Makoto. After a few hours the Senshi went home and Mel sat in the chair next to Makoto. The baby had been taken to the nursery and Makoto had finally fallen asleep. Mel sat there next to her and simply ran her fingers through her hair. She carefully took the ponytail holder out of Makoto's hair and continued to run her fingers gently through it. Makoto moaned softly in her sleep and Mel caressed her cheek softly causing Makoto to lean into her hand. Mel smiled softly and watched her angel sleep.

A few days later Ami walked Makoto and the baby out and Mel hopped of her '67 Shelby Cobra and opened the passenger side door for Makoto and blushed a little when she opened the back passenger side door revealing a car seat. "I hope you know this is going in your Honda when we get home."

Makoto smiled and then nodded. "Yea I know planned on it." Mel set the baby in the car seat and fastened it securely before getting in the car. Makoto hugged Ami and smiled. "Why don't you guys come back to the loft?"

Ami smiled and nodded. "I'll stop over after my shift is over ok Mako-chan." Makoto smiled and hugged Ami again.

The other's smiled and hugged Makoto. Rei chuckled a bit. "We're right behind you okasa."

Makoto narrowed her look at Rei. "You'll pay for that later."

Mel shook her head. "Can we jus get home before the lil one decides to awaken?"

Makoto smiled. "I'll see you guys at the loft." At that Makoto got in the car and her and Mel headed home.

Upon walking in Ahriman and Haiako met them at the door. Ahriman smiled when she saw Mel walk in with the baby. "May I partner?"

Mel looked at Makoto and she nodded so Mel handed the baby to Ahriman. "You know angel that kid ain't gonna need her legs till she's 3."

Makoto laughed. "Yea I know."

Haiako shook her head and spoke in her southern drawl. "Yall are purely evil."

Mel snorted. "Looks whose talkin demon wolf."

Haiako laughed. "Yeah ya got me there."

One by one the other Senshi arrived. Mel quietly disappeared into her game room. Haruka saw Mel slip quietly away and followed her. Haruka leaned on the door jam and watched Mel shoot. "You know it's rude to leave when you have company."

Mel glanced up after she took her shot and shrugged. "I figured I'd leave Maks to her friends tonight she's really missed hanging out with you guys."

Haruka watched Mel walk to her satellite radio and put it on and sighed a little as a song started. "You really are hopeless."

Mel simply sang along with Nymphetamine by Cradle or Filth.

Lead to the river Midsummer, I waved A 'V' of black swans On with hope to the grave All through Red September With skies fire-paved I begged you appear Like a thorn for the holy ones

Cold was my soul Untold was the pain I faced when you left me A rose in the rain So I swore to the razor That never, enchained Would your dark nails of faith Be pushed through my veins again

Bared on your tomb I'm a prayer for your loneliness And would you ever soon Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time From the binds of your lowliness I could always find The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision In my heart, that barless prison Discolors all with tunnel vision Sunsetter Nymphetamine Sick and weak from my condition This lust, this vampyric addiction To her alone in full submission None better Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine Nymphetamine girl Nymphetamine, nymphetamine My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm I am circled like prey Back in the forest Where whispers persuade More sugar trails More white lady laid Than pillars of salt

Fold to my arms Hold their mesmeric sway And dance her to the moon As we did in those golden days

Christening stars I remember the way We were needle and spoon Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb I'm a prayer for your loneliness And would you ever soon Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time From the bind of your holiness I could always find The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision In my heart, that barless prison Discolors all with tunnel vision Sunsetter Nymphetamine Sick and weak from my condition This lust, this vampyric addiction To her alone in full submission None better Nymphetamine

Sunsetter Nymphetamine (Nymphetamine)  
None better Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine Nymphetamine girl Nymphetamine, nymphetamine My nymphetamine girl

Mel looked up at Haruka after the song was over. "Wanna play or you gonna just lecture me?"

Haruka shook her head and grabbed a que stick from the wall as Mel re-racked a new game. Haruka smirked as she broke. Upon making nothing on the break it was Mel's turn to smirk. After running six of her seven balls she bowed and let Haruka shoot. Haruka leered at her. "You're a lil shark aren't you?" Mel shrugged. "Well now that all your shit is out of my way maybe I can make something." Mel snickered a little and watched Haruka sink four in a row.

Mel smiled a bit. "Since you more or less gave me the game." Mel shot making her last ball. Mel shook her head looking at the table as the 8 ball was hugging the rail. Mel scratched the back of her neck.

"Just run it up the rail and put it in the corner pocket ai so you and Haru-chan can get your asses back out here."

Mel looked over her shoulder and saw Makoto leaning on the door jam. "If you insist angel." Mel took the shot and hung up her que. Haruka had hung her's up a while ago and as the girls walked out the room Makoto hopped on Mel's back. Mel laughed and shook her head. "Happy now?"

Makoto giggled. "Been waiting for months to do that."

Mel shook her head. "Well hold on and don't hit your head on anything."

Makoto scowled. "That was only once I hit my head on the book shelf and it was your fault I did cuz you fell forwards."

Mel chuckled. "How did I know you would blame this on me?" Mel shook her head and started walking towards the front room.

Minako laughed along with Usagi. "Mel-chan why in the world is Mako-chan on your back?"

Makoto smiled. "Hey I've been way too serious the last 9 months."

Usagi smiled. "That's totally for sure Mako-chan."

Mel shook her head and flopped down on the sofa and sighed. Makoto smirked and walked over and flopped down on Mel's lap. "Whats the matter ai?"

Mel smiled softly. "Nuttin babe jus a bit tired and in need of a cigarette but gave it up cuz you were pregnant so that's all no worry."

Haiako walked into the room holding the baby and handed her to Makoto. "Since you're sitting on Mel and look so comfy I'll give you daughter so you have no excuse to get up."

Makoto chuckled. "Oh ok." Makoto snuggled into Mel and sighed softly.

Mel smiled kissed the top Makoto's head. "I truly do love you angel." Mel smiled and caressed Makoto's cheek. "I love you both."

Makoto smiled. "You do huh?"

"Yes I do."

"Well want to know something."

"Sure."

"We love you too."

Usagi walked over to Mel and Makoto and smiled softly. "May I Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled and stood handing the baby to Usagi and then flopping back down on Mel's lap. Mel groaned softly. "Ooof! Damn angel break my nose again." Mel chuckled as she reached behind her and pulled a tissue from the box.

Makoto turned her head and looked at Mel. "Damn ai I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Makoto went to get off Mel's lap when she felt Mel's arms wrap around her waist. 

"Don't move angel its ok really. My nose has been broken for like ever." Mel smiled and held Makoto round her waist and kissed the nape of her neck softly.

Makoto smiled softly. "Well quit being such a baby about your nose ai. You could always let Ami-chan set it and let heal once and for all you know."

Mel smirked. "Yea I know but if I did that I'd have nothing to whine about."

Usagi smiled at the two Senshi. "You two are really something else. I'm happy for you both."

Makoto looked at Usagi and smiled. "Thanks Usagi-chan." 


	10. All The Things She Said

Chapter 10: All The Things She Said...

Mel sat on the sofa holding Makoto who was holding Avery and sighed. She spoke to Makoto softly in her demonic tongue. "I truly do love you and I swear I'll never leave you again."

Makoto looked at Mel and smiled and spoke softly in the same demonic tongue. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Mel smirked and spoke in her accent. "I've every intention of keeping it." Mel nipped the tip of Makoto's ear.

"We've had our share of close calls, I lost you three thimes…I don't want to lose you again." Makoto said resting her head on Mel's shoulder.

Mel smiled and looked down at her lover. "Angel I gave you my word that I'd never leave you and I meant it."

Haruka shook her head looking at the two. "I really don't know what to do with you two."

Makoto laughed. "You could hold her for a minute I really have to go to the restroom."

Haruka laughed. "I don't hold babies thats Michi's job. I'm afraid they'll break."

Mel chuckled. "You're not the only one Haru-chan."

Michiru walked over and took Avery from Makoto. "Arigotu Michiru-chan." Makoto ran off down the hall.

Mel went to stand up when Ivory took Makoto's spot in her lap. "What's up kiddo?"

Ivory simply leaned into her mother and rested her head on her chest and closed her eyes. "I love you mama." Ivory mumbled as she fell asleep.

Mel slowly and gently put her right arm around Ivory and whiped a tear from her eyes with her left and spoke to her daughter in her demonic tongue. "I love you too Ivory and I'm sorry I gave you up I just hope you can truely forgive me."

Makoto smiled softly looking at the scene on the sofa. She sat next to her demonic lover and cuddled up close and kissed her neck and spoke in the same demon tongue. "By the looks of it I'd say she does."

Mel smiled over at Makoto. "Thanks." Mel ran her fingers through Ivory's hair as she slept. Michiru sat down in a near by chair and smiled at the three on the sofa. "I better give you Avory back before I decide to keep her." Michiru giggled at the look from Haruka then handed the baby back to Makoto. Makoto stood and took the baby to her's and Mel's room and put her in the crib and walked back out by everyone and sat back down on the sofa and cuddled up to Mel as she held her daughter. Michiru smiled softly. "You know what Mel as long as we've seen you with your daughter this is the first time she's called you mom in front of us anyways."

Mel nodded slightly. "Yea she's told everyone at school I'm her older sister and I think she thought I told you the same thing."

After about an hour Ivory sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked back at Mel and smiled as Mel smiled back at her. "Sorry Mel didn't mean to doze off on you like that."

Mel chuckled. "Yes you did don't lie."

Ivory laughed. "You are such a brat."

"Yes you are but what does that have to do with me?" Mel chuckled. "Get to bed you have school in the morning."

Ivory nodded and hugged Makoto. "Oyasumi Mako-chan." Makoto hugged her back and told her good night. Ivory then hugged Mel. "Oyasumi okasa." Mel smiled softly and hugged Ivory back and told her good night.

Ivory went around the room saying good night to everyone and Mel chuckled. "Your stalling Ivory Marie."

Haruka laughed. "Damn the middle name comes out."

Ivory laughed. "Ok ok I'll go to bed." Ivory stuck her tongue out at Mel and waved good night to everyone and walked to her room. 

Makoto sighed heavily and cuddled up to Mel. "Aishiteru."

Mel smiled. "I love you too angel."

Haruka laughed. "Marie huh?"

"Yea so?"

"Its cute is all." Haruka mussed Mel and Makoto's hair.

Makoto laughed. "What was that for? Why was I drug into this?"

Haruka chuckled. "Because you just happened to be snuggled up to Mel."

Michiru smiled. "So how are you feeling Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled and wrapped her arms around Mel. "Alot better then I was nine months ago."

Mel kissed the top of Makoto's head softly. "You were way to hard on yourself about that."

Makoto looked up at Mel and smiled softly. "No ai you were too leanient."

Mel dropped the spell that masked her accent. "Oi angel stop it now. Its fine I ment wha I said nine months ago."

Makoto smiled. "I know ai I know."

Avery walked out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa by Makoto. "Whats up?"

Makoto raised her left eyebrow. "Just wondering why your still up."

"Not tired."

"Avery..." Mel looked at the young girl and sighed. "Come here for a minute. Let me up angel." After Makoto let go Mel and Avery stood and walked outside. "Avery what's wrong?"

"Its my fault okasa feels so bad...had I not told her..."

"Avery stop if anyone should feel guilty its me had I not died...had I just left her alone that day you and her wouldn't be half demon..."

Avery chuckled. "You know Mako-chan would have hit us both by now and said summin stupid to cheer us up."

Mel smiled. "Ya know a close friend of mine, he was a killer ninja, would always call me boss. Even though spiritually we were evenly powerful, magick wise i was stronger but chi powers wise he was stronger. Yet I was Boss to him. Vinnie was the only guy I ever really trusted. But anyways he's dead now sorry to get way off topic." Mel pulled out a cigerette and lit it. "But don't beat yourself up kiddo me and Maks love ya I guess we love Ivory too." Mel chuckled. "So come on now cheer up. Trinity made it so that you and Ivory could be together in the future so you two have nothing to worry about ok so go get sum sleep you got school in the morning." Mel offered the girl a smile.

Avery hugged Mel tight. "Thanks Mel-chan I feel alot better now." Avery turned to go into the house and saw Makoto standing there and hugged her tight. "Oyasumi nasai okasa."

Makoto smiled and hugged Avery back. "Night little one." After Avery was in the house Makoto walked over to Mel and kissed her tenderly. "You almost speak of him like you loved him."

"I did angel. He was like my little brother. He whipped Jay's ass after what he did to me. Vinnie ment alot to me." Mel looked at Makoto and kissed her deeply. "You mean the world to me angel and always will. Vinnie will always have a place in my heart. Jay shot him and well yea...The bullet was ment for me and he stepped infront of me..." Mel trailed off as Makoto caressed her cheek.

"Ai..."

Mel put her fingers to Makoto's lips. "Lets just go to bed angel." 


	11. A Ghost From Mel's Past

Chapter 11: A Ghost From Mel's Past

Mel smirked as she replaced her fingers with her tongue and Makoto gasped. A man in a red trench coat cocked his head to the side. "Hey boss your turnin me on damn."

Makoto's eyes got wide and coverd as Mel fell to the floor her eyes wide. "Vinnie?"

"You always did know how to pick um boss damn she's hot. What is she a D cup?"

Makoto blushed. "That's none of your business."

Mel stood slowly. "Yea they are you were always good at that." Mel walked over and touched Vinnie's cheek. "I thought you were dead..."

Vinnie smiled. "Honestly so did I. Last thing i saw was your face with tears resting on your cheeks. I swear he's dead if I ever see him again boss."

Makoto blinked a few times. "Um ai how the hell did he get in here?"

Mel chuckled. "He's a fuckin ninja thats how."

Vinnie smiled widely. "Never was a lady huh boss."

"Nope never was."

Makoto put one of Mel's shirts on then slipped a pair of her boxers on and walked over and wrapped her arms around Mel's waist. "So are you gonna tell me who this ninja is?"

Vinnie smiled and bowed. "The names Alonso, Vincente Alonso."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Ok double O zero." Mel chuckled. "This is well my wife Kino Makoto."

"Whoa boss did you say the w word."

Mel narrowed her eyes at Vincente. "Yea got a problem with it?"

"N-no boss jus never pegged ya as the type to settle down is all."

"And just what type did you peg me as?"

Vincente went to talk but smiled at the two little girls in Mel's doorway. "They look like their mother's alright."

"What did you sa-" Mel looked over her shoulder and saw Avery and Ivory standing there. "What are you two doing up so late huh?"

Ivory looked at Vincente then at Mel. "We heard voices. Who's he?"

"A very close friend of mine."

"Is he the one you told me about Mel-chan?"

"Yea Avery he is."

"We'll go to bed then and I'll fill Ivory in ok. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi-nasai you two." As the two girls walked out Mel kissed the top of Makoto's head. "There a guest room if you'd like to use it."

Vincente smiled. "Go to bed boss I'll find it." Vincente walked out of the room and closed the door slightly. Mel and Makoto crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. Vincente snuck back into their room and removed everything but his semi-baggy jeans then carefuly got in Mel's bed and curled up at her feet and fell asleep.

Makoto woke up and her eyes got wide. "Um ai..."

Mel woke up and saw Vincente. She streched kicking Vincente in the head. "Vinnie up boy."

Vincente fell to the floor and was looking up into the eyes of Mel's black panther. "Um boss...boss there's a big ass panther here."

"Yea she's not happy you were in her spot."

"H-her spot?"

"Yea at my feet thats her spot."

"I'm sorry kitty."

Ahriman growled and Mel yelled at her. "Ahriman! Back the fuck off now. He's my friend."

Ahriman laid her ears back and walked over to Mel and sat down with her head hung. 'forgive me'

Mel patted her head. 'I know you were just doing your job its ok.' Mel looked over at Makoto who was now digging in her pants pocket. "Um angel why are you in my pants?"

Makoto blushed and looked at Mel. "Looking for your cigerettes."

"They're right here angel. Come on lets go have one." Mel looked at Vincente on the floor. "Are you commin or you just gonna lay there?"

Vincente looked over at them and stood up. "I guess I'll come."

The three walked outside and Mel and Makoto lit their cigarettes while Vincente had what he called a 'nincig'. After they were done they walked back in the loft and Mel and Makoto cooked. After they were done eating Makoto's communicator went off. She ran into the front room to answer. "Jupiter here."

"Get to the park now big ass yoma girl. Mars out!"

Makoto whispered in Mel's ear and she nodded. "Um excuse us for a few Vinnie make yourself at home be back soon."

Vincente's eyes followed the two as they left frantically. A sharp pressure hit his forehead.

"DAMN…you guys know what's going on." three voices appeared inside Vincente's head.

'They're going to a fight and didn't bother to tell us man.' An energetic voice screamed inside Vincente's head.

'It's okay Mononoke, they'll be fine.' Vincente said to the energetic voice. 'Kage what are they fighting?'

An older voice spoke up in Kage's head, his words running together between heavy breaths. "I don't know but it's big that's all I can say.' the older voice said preparing their body for a fight.

'Okay we're going after them. Kusanagai get ready will you. We might have to go Suprist.' Vincente said to the more evil of the three voices. He quickly dressed into a black full body gi that covered everything but his eyes and his fingers. The metal plating on the gloves had a pentacle engraved on them along with the words 'For Mel'. The head band had a decorated plate of metal protecting his forehead with the symbol of an eye in the middle of the plate.

Vincente leapt over the table and leapt out the window taking chase after Mel and Makoto, making sure to stay on the roof tops.

The two transformed as soon as they got. Super Nova's eyes got wide. "Wha tha 'ell is that!"

Vincente shook his head. 'no way they're senshi.' A smirked formed on his lips as he flipped down and landed behind Super Nova and Jupiter. "What the fuck is that ugly bastard."

Sper Nova spun on her heals and sighed heavily. "Oi! Vinnie I told ya ta wait at my place!"

Vincente smiled. "Hey killer accent boss."

"Oi bad ninja bad!"

"Come on boss you know I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"WATCH OUT!" Jupiter yelled as the yoma's claws came flying at her lover quickly.

Super Nova spun around. "Shit!" She threw her up and caught the yoma's arm. Reyu pushed back with all she could rolling her shoulders bringing forth her wings.

"Shit I didn't know she could do that..." Vincente drew his sword and burried it deep in the yoma's chest then thew a chi attack at it.

Amaya smirked and threw her own lightning attack at the yoma killing it. "Now thats what I fun babe." Amaya nudged Reyu and smirked.

"You hold the yome next time while I kill it ok Amaya." Reyu smirked and droped the arm of the yoma. She then looked at Vincente and walked towards him slowly. "So your the ninja Mel talks so highly of. You know your as stubborn as she is." Reyu soon melted away into Mel. "Lets get out of here shall we."

Vincente nodded. "Yea lets."

Makoto took her lover's arm and interlaced their fingers. "You really are a something else."

"Me or him?"

"Him, I mean first he shows up in our room then I wake up to find him at our feet and now this. He totally followed us and was sneeky about it."

Vincente smiled. "I have one word for ya...ninja."

Mel shook her head. "Well I have a word for both of ya...baby"

Vincente looked at the two and rubbed his neck. "Uhhhh boss unless you got one hell of fucking secret and have been hideing summin in your pants..."

Makoto slapped her hand over Vincente's mouth. "Look I can assure you she's very much a woman..." Makoto was red faced.

Mel shook her head. "Ya know Vin if I had a dick I'd tell you to suck it." Mel chuckled.

Vincente's eyes went wide as he restrained himself from laughing and he took a few steps away from Makoto. "Hey I can always do the other thing." Vincente said sticking his tongue out.

Makoto walked over to him and smacked the bottom of his jaw to make him bite his tongue. "That's my job."

Vincente yelped. "Just for that I get to watch."

"Already did so down boy." Mel smirked and motioned with her eyes towards Vincente's fly.

"HEY! The gi is tight!" Vincente said blushing.

Mel smirked. "I can see you still rise to the occation Vin really don't blame it on the gi the mental image you formed got ME off."

Makoto blushed. "That's it I don't know either of you. But um yea Ahriman and Haiako are sick of watching her by now."

"Don't bet on that angel."

The three walked back to Mel's loft acting immature the whole way. The three passed a gaming store and Vincente disappeared into it and come back out with a bag of stuff. "Ok my life is fun again."

Mel rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork you know that."

"Yea I know Onee-chan." a goofy smile formed on Vincente's lips.

The three finally made it to Mel's loft and Makoto went right to the nurcery and Vincente to the front room and Mel disappeared into the kitchen. Pretty soon the contents on Vincente's bag was hooked up next to Mel's Playstation 2. "Ahhhhhh my XBox." Vincente smiled as he popped his favorite game into it and began to play.

The assault weapon sputtered and ran dry as two more Elites appeared from behind the corner of the alien temple. Vincente's fingers danced over the controller's buttons as he reloaded the MA5B assault weapon before switching to the high powered magnum pistol. He pulled the left trigger sending a fragmentation grenade lopped in the direction of the two blue armored Elites. The explosion took down the shields of one of the other Elites as shrapnel tore through it's armor, the other Elite rolled to the side behind a pillar. The injured Elite leveled it's plasma rifle and squeezed the trigger. Plasma bolts whizzed by the Chief's head as Vincente directed him out of the way of the plasma. The other Elite stepped out from behind the pillar throwing a plasma grenade in the Chief's direction. "Shit." Vincente said as the flaming blue explosive speed flew through the air in his direction. His thumb hit the joystick sending the Chief out of the way of the grenade as the explosive stuck to a Grunt behind where the Chief was previously standing. The grenade exploded taking the Grunt and the two Jackal's at it's side with him. The grenade's on the Grunt's belt detonated adding to the explosion. Flames licked the Chief's armor dropping his energy shield's to a quarter. Vincente's eye's danced over the HUD from the motion tracker to the slowly recharging energy shields. "Bout time." he screamed as the shield's reached maximum. The Chief jumped from behind the pillar spraying the injured Elite with his assault rifle. The Elite stumbled back before it's energy shields failed and it fell to the ground dead. The other Elite roared as it drew an energy sword and charged at the Chief.  
"Shit…since when do blue Elite's carry stingers?" Vincente cursed as he opened fire on the charging Elite. The attacker raised the sword over his head and brought it down barely missing the Chief. Vincente's finger held down the trigger on the controller. The few shots he managed to squeeze off went wide as the Elite dodged the bullets. "What the fuck is this guy? He's strong as hell!" The Chief sprinted down the halls of the alien temple as he evaded the attacks of the Elite.

"What are you doing?" a woman said over Vincente's shoulder, Vincente's own 'Cortana". "I hope you have a plan." The Master Chief ducked behind a pillar and picked up a Jackhammer rocket launcher. "Just one question," she said as she saw Vincente's idea. "What if you miss?"

"I won't." Vincente said as his eyes moved from the motion tracker to the pile of dead Elite and Grunts near the entrance of the hall he came from.

"You do realize this is crazy."

"So…"

"Unfortunately for us both…I like crazy." she said plopping down next to Vincente.

The attacking Elite charged down the hallway and stopped at the opening and looked for the Chief. "Demon!" The Elite screamed as the Chief jumped out from his cover. Vincente smiled as his reticule moved over the pile of dead bodies and he slowly pulled the trigger. The rocket launcher kicked as the rocket flew from the launcher, the rocket flew at the pile of bodies and made contact with the corpse of an Elite. The sword wielding alien was engulfed in red and blue flames as the explosion cause by the rocket caused the reactors in the Elite's suit and the pile of plasma grenades to detonate in one giant explosion. "Hell yeah let's see you get up from that." Vincente screamed dropping the controller in a victory woot.

"Look out…inbound." his 'Cortana' screamed as several red circles appeared on the Chief's motion tracker.

"Nice." Vincente said discarding the launcher and picked up a pair of submachine guns and loaded the two weapons. "Time for some fun!"

Ivory blinked watching him play. She heard footsteps come and and looked over her shoulder. "Hey mama."

Mel chuckled and mussed the girls chestnut hair. "Overkill much Vinnie geeze."

Avery and Makoto walked into the room and Avery took the spot next to Ivory on the leather sofa and Makoto walked over by Mel holding the baby. Mel smiled at Makoto and kissed her softly. "You guys hungry?"

Ivory looked back at her mother. "Do you love Mako-chan?"

Both girls laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Vincente looked back at the two and smiled softly. "She's a lil cutie aint she."

Mel smirked and put an arm around Makoto. "Yup she is."

Vincente laughed. "I was refering to the baby actually. Cute ain't the word fer your girl boss try fuckin hot."

Makoto blushed. "Um yea thanks."

Mel kissed the blush formin on Makoto's cheeks. "I'm gonna go cook." Mel tossed a pillow at Vincente. "Stop embarassing ma girl I'll have to hurt you." Mel smirked.

"Try boss you mean you'll TRY and hurt me."

"Try me Vinnie. We'll see who is TRYING!" Mel chuckled and went into the kitchen.

Ivory leaned over and spoke softly to Vincente. "Trust me when I tell you Mel could hurt you. She's killed yoma's alone in no-senshi form."

Vincente smiled and nodded. "Ok I'll trust you." 


	12. Suprise Vinnie

Chapter 12: SUPRISE VINNIE!!

Vincente rolled his eyes over to the clock on the stereo next to the TV before returning them to his game. It was four in the morning.

"Come on Kain, fuck him up!" he whispered to the vampire on the screen. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and dug inside for it while trying to play the game one handed. He hit a green button on his phone and held it to his ear. "Why is it you always call when I'm fighting something angry. He paused for a moment to listen to his friend Blaze make up some excuse. "Na, not Halo this time. Legacy of Kain: Defiance." he paused once again. "No, I'm fighting some giant statue of an ancient vampire." He turned around to see Mel and Makoto standing in the doorway to they're room. "…I'll call you back in a minute."

"What…the…hell…are you doing…at four in the morning." Mel said, mouth agape.

"Playing a game and was talking to a friend back in Florida, why?" he said rubbing the back of his neck before jumping and returning to the game when he felt the controller vibrate in his hand.

"No, I think she means, what the hell are you doing AWAKE at four in the morning." Makoto said leaning on the wall.

"I don't like sleep…makes me feel like I'm wasting time. Life's short, Why spend more then half of it sleeping?" Vincente said pausing his game and looking at the two.

Mel rolled her eyes and tossed the phonebook at Vincente. "To think I slept with you and had your kid..." Mel's eyes got wide as she realized what she had said. 'shit! way to go Mel.'

Makoto looked between Vincente and Mel. "I'm confussed."

"I'll explaine later..." Mel sighed and hung her head.

"Hey, we were crazy back then it was the gang wars remember. we were all a little wack. Look you are the only person I love. I could never be mad at you. Remember that." he put his hand on her shoulder. "I woulda shown up sooner but you know the whole being dead thing kinda got in the way." he laughed and smiled. "Don't worry Makoto. We were kids and...actually kinda embaressed to say it...gangsters...at the time. I'll never love again so don't worry." he laughed and started to play with the knife in his hand.

Mel snagged the knife. "Damn it Ice I mean Vinnie stop that. You wouldn't let me play with any of mine so you can't play with yours." Mel sighed. "Maks knew I was in a gang and she also knows why yall called me Blade."

"Well now I trust you. So if you can play with your knives then can I have mine back." he made a jump for the knife and missed as Mel pulled it aside. He grunted as he landed face first into the floor. "Evil."

Makoto chuckled. "I must admit even I saw that one comming." Makoto chuckled. "And no she can't play with her knives."

Mel looked at Vincente on the floor. "Yea everytime I do I get a new scar so she won't let me."

"Neither would I. Love you too damn much to see you get hurt again. Well at least anyone besides Makoto doing the hurting." he laughed, sticking his tongue out. "Gimme!" he made another failed dive at the knife.

Mel shook her head. "Maks couldn't hurt me physically if she tried."

Makoto rolled her eyes and went to punch Mel's arm but she moved and Makoto landed on Vincente's back as Mel laughed. "I hate you ai."

"I meant hurt you in bed." he whispered in Makoto's ear. "Get the whip, I'll get the cuffs."

"She'll like that though." Makoto laughed at look on Mel's face.

"What are you two plotting down there?"

"Nothing...what ever gives you that idea." Vincente said grabbing her by her feet and pulling her to the ground as he began to tickle her. "Surrender."

Mel smirked. "Never...You should know I don't surrender."

"Oh really." he nipped at her neck. "How about now?" he began to tickle her more and faster. "Surrender." he screamed as Makoto joined in.

"No." Mel fought Reyu back. "Your pissing Reyu off..." Mel chuckled at the two. "You're not gonna win so might as well just stop."

"Oh God! I'd love to fight Reyu!" Vincente said filled with glee. "One of these days me and you are going to have to go all out." he said backing off from the attack. "How's she been anyways?"

Mel stood and rolled her shoulers and Reyu's wing sprung from her back and she smirked slowly as she melted into Reyu. "I'm fine and whenever your ready I am."

Vincente fell to his knees and looked up at the sky. "THANK YOU!" he got on one knee and interlaced his fingers as he channled his energies. He got up, his eyes smoking red as a red and orange aura surrounded him. "So I might get my ass kicked but who cares. Sides I've been dead for so long I gotta see what I can still do." his voice emotionless as he quickly threw his shirt to the side and changed into his gi. "Ready when you are." he said, putting one hand into the air.

"You wanted the fight you make the first move." Reyu smirked as her left hand glowed red, purple and orange.

"Oh you know it. but let's go outside first I don't feel like ruining the place." the two walked outside before Vincente stared Reyu down, smiling. "This is gonna kick so much ass." he rolled his right hand into a fist and placed his left hand over it and bowed. His aura grew as it surrounded his hands and swirled around his back as two white feathered wings shot from his back. As he shot forward at Reyu, his aura shifter from red to white. She grabbed his fist and squeezed it, laughing. Vincente pulled himself into the air, using his trapepd hand as leverage, delivering a kick to Reyu's head which was also grabbed by her other hand. He twisted his body and got free, falling to the ground. "Man, it's been forever since I've had this much fun. I've been watching you fight so I'm hoping you got some ace up your sleeve." Vincente said, performing several kuji-kiri with his hands as he spoke.

"I have one trick but it'll kill you so I won't use it. I will however use this..." Reyu smirked as the sky got black. "Demon Storm!" Red lightning fell from the sky striking Vincente.

"Shit!" Vincente screamed as he fell to the floor, his feathers and clothing slightly burned in places. "Didn't know we were going all out." he got to his feet, his hands never leaving the kuji-kiri seal. "Let's see if I can finally do this" he said as his hands finally left the hand knitting technique and his right hand pointing, openly, towards the ground, his left arm bracing his right. The energy diverted from his body flowed to his right hand in the form of a red ball. The ball engulfed his right arm in ethereal flames. "Oni Kiri" he said as he leapt into the air, the energy forming a blade of concentrated ethereal fire around his hand. "Get your sword and lets test this bad boy out."

Reyu smirked and drew her sword which had her symbol between the hilt and the blade. Along the blade there was writing in Reyu's demonic language. "With pleasure. Ready when you are. Sorry didn't realize I had put that much energy into that spell." Reyu twirled her sword.

"No problem, I can take a beating and personally the shock value to me system made me feel alive again." he positioned the wraith blade in front of his face and closed his eyes briefly. He opened them before he flew forward, the two's blades made contact. Sparks flew from Vincente's wraith blade as Reyu pushed harder. He fed more energy into the blade. He directed Reyu's sword down causing her to fly forward as Vincente appeared behind her.

Reyu smirked and spread her wings and flew straight up and came down landing on Vincente's shoulders. "Nice on all accounts."

Vincente looked up at her. "Hey, nice view from where I am." he chuckled. He grabbed her leg and pulled her from his shoulders and threw her straight up appearing behind her. "Sorry bout this." he brought his leg back and kicked her in the side before spinning and slamming his fist into her side.

Reyu growled and clenched her fist. "Sorry." She spun around and threw a round house connecting with his left cheek sending him to the ground. She then sat on his back and put him in a submission hold.

Vincente laughed as he rolled over worsening the hold on him. "No sorry needed." he struggled and succeding in planting a kiss on her cheek before the energy still in his hand went to the places where Reyu had him held and heated to unbearable conditions. "Let go."

Reyu laughed and changed forms to Enyo. "I like it hot."

"Heh Enyo eh? Then I don't feel guilty about this." Vincente went limp as the energy around his body vanished and he went limp. His white wings vanished as white light leaked from his eyes and mouth. His skin began to crack as red light bored out from the cracks as the white light leaking from his body turned into pure energy. The energy surrounded his body as it turned into a fire like substance. The flames surrounded his body as he flexed and tried to get out of Enyo's hold.

Makoto had seen enough. "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE FUCKIN DONE NOW! Enyo let him go NOW!"

Enyo looked at Makoto and dropped Vincente's head letting his chin hit the ground. A soft whimper noise escaped the demon's lips as she rose and slowly faded away into Mel. "I-I'm sorry angel."

"No it's my fault. Always enjoyed fighting and testing myself. If there's anyone to be mad at it's me." Vincente said as the flames surrounding his body grew in intensity and formed wings of fire. "Acting on impulse is what made me leave in the first place...knew I shoulda just sticked to watching you in the shadows." he hover a few inchs from the ground. "Hey Makoto don't get mad at her It's all my fault okay." he laughed as he waved at her.

Makoto shook her head. "I'm not mad at either of you. So put yourself out and get down here and I'll make dinner."

Vincente laughed and let his wings vanish as he fell to the floor screaming as the flames entered his body and the cracks in his flesh sealed. He held his forehead as he fell to one knee. "Damn hurts like hell everytime." he said rubbing his chest. "Yeah...but wait...it's like five in the morning don't you mean make breakfast?"

"Whatever I'm hungry." Makoto laughed

"If it hurts don't do it dumbass." Mel stuck her tongue out at Vincente and chuckled.

"hmm...what would hurt worse. Enyo taking my head off or the thousand degree flames ripping through my flesh...I stick with the burns. Sides I really like flying!" Vincente chuckled as he followed the two inside.

"Dork..." Mel spoke under her breath.

"And what if I am?" Vincente said laughing as he brushed off before he went inside.

Makoto smiled. "You both are now get your asses cleaned off and in the loft. As for YOU Miss Chase what the fuck did you think you were doing releaseing Enyo? You know as well as me her power."

Mel looked at Makoto and sighed. "I had her under control angel. I told you I'd be different after that last battle. You see it was Enyo who healed me this time not Ahriman."

Makoto nodded. "Ok but you know how scared I get when you let her loose."

"Angel..." Mel pulled Makoto to her and held her close. "I'm sorry angel from now on only in battle will you see Reyu and maybe Enyo."

Makoto smiled and kissed Mel's neck softly. "Its ok ai I jus worry when Enyo is free you know demon to end all demons thing."

"Yea angel I know. Come on let's go feed Vinnie before he gets antsy."

Makoto laughed. "Antsy?"

"yea he'll cook n prolly burn the place down."

Makoto laughed. "Your kidding...right?"

"No."

Makoto and Mel went inside. "Hey Vinnie what do you want?" Makoto called from the kitchen.

"First off you know I can cook and I LIKE my food burnt thats why I burn it." he laughed as he walked inside. "To tell you the truth Mak's I don't eat breakfast." he laughed. He coughed heavily and grabbed his chest before sitting down and laughing. He grabbed some pills from a bag on the floor and swallowed them making a grimace face.

"Well then you wouldn't like my cooking. I don't burn anything."

Makoto got quiet. "You ok Vinnie?"

Mel glared at him. "More secrets I see." She growled inhumanly and went outside for a cigarette.

"Long story." Vincente said wiping the blood from his mouth before coughing again and rubbing his chest. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before leaning against the wall. "I hope I'm not intruding. I don't want to be a bother...ecspecially with my...condition." he said taking a long drink from his glass after mixing it with some powdered herbs. "Hope me and her's past don't make you feel...uncomfortable...I still love her you know If at anytime you want me to leave I will."

Makoto shook her head. "I understand your a part of her life that she'll never forget so I can't ask you to leave. Not that I want you to. You guys have a daughter together so i'm sure you'll wanna be there for her now seeings how you've missed the last 13 years of her life."

Mel stood on the balconey and growled slightly as she lit her third cigrette. "Secret after secret I never could understand him. He hides shit from me and forces shit outta me." Mel growled again in frustration.

Vincente walked out to the balcony. "First off I got this condition just last year. Anything else you wanna know?" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Mel just growled and turned away from him. "Don't get that tone with me."

Makoto sighed as dark clouds rolled in and rain began to fall. "You two come on inside its raining." Vincente nodded and walked in the loft and Mel just stood there. "Quit being so damn stubborn Melanie. If you make me come out there and get all wet I'll be forced to hurt you." Mel just stood there letting the rain hit her. "Fine you like it out there so much stay out there!" Makoto closed the door and locked it. She thetn looked at Vincente and sighed. "I'm sorry." 


	13. Secrets Pt 2

Chapter 13: Secrets pt. 2

Mel shook her head when she head the door latch lock. "She thinks that'll keep me out here." Mel tossed the butt of her cigarette and closed her eyes.

Makoto turned around to look out the window at Mel and saw her standing infront of her. Makoto screamed and slapped Mel's arm. "How did you do that? And NEVER DO IT AGAIN! God damn you scared the shit outta me."

Mel looked at Makoto with blank eyes. "Told you I would be different, ain't my fault you didn't believe me."

Makoto looked at her with hurt in her eyes. "Mel what's wrong?"

Mel simply shrugged. "What makes you think something wrong?"

Before Makoto could answer Ahriman came running into the room in her human form. "You! How the hell...Nevermind Mel's a legion...give Mel control now..."

Mel smirked. "Why?"

"Don't make me make you."

"Go head and try."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"A demanding bitch."

"I'm Ahriman, partner to Reyu and Enyo do you still wish to defy me?"

"What does a vampire have to fear from those two?"

"A lot. They are both very powerful demons"  
Again a grin formed bearing Mel's fangs, only they were a little longer. "If I give you Mel back will you shut up?"

Ahriman growled. "Just give her back Devi!"

"So you know my name. In that case I shall give Mel control once again." She bowed her head and rubbed her forehead. "itai..." Mel looked at everyone with her normal hunter green eyes. "How'd I'd get back in the house?"

Makoto looked at Mel worried. "Are you serious? You really don't know how you got in here?"

"Yea angel I'm serious."

Ahriman sighed. "One word Mel Devi..."

"Fuck you mean they're doing it again?"

"Afraid so."

Makoto crossed her arms. "So you have secrets too I see." Makoto sighed. "And just when were you going to tell me about this?"

Mel sighed. "I've always been a legion...seven of the nine have been quite up till now."

"NINE! God damn ai kinda crowed don't you think?"

Mel sighed. "Yea well its my cross to bear don't worry." Mel rubbed her forehead. "Your safe so no worries they won't harm anyone I call a friend or love."

Vincente looked at Mel and rubbed his chin. "Yeah...umm...I'm not getting involved in this!" he said looking at them scared. He threw on his shoes and grabbed a white sip up hoodie and flung it on over his shoulders and grabbed his DDR bag. He turned the bag's lights on as the words 'DDR...it's like crack for your feet!' appeared in LED lights on the back of the bag.

"Always running away are you Vincente?" Mel spoke in a flat tone.

Vincente looked back slowly. "Jo, I just don't want to get involved. This is between you guys and Mel and Makoto...plus when you guys are angry you get scary..." he laughed lightly. "If you need me I'll be looking for an arcade...unless you want me to referee this little quarrel?"

Makoto looked at him. "You seem to know them all please stay."

Vincente sighed. "Fine." he put his bag down and took off his shoes and took off his jacket. "Yeah, she's got nine of em inside her. uhh lets see." he counted them off on his fingers. "you know Enyo and Reyu...then you got...Aralyn, Devi, Nightshade, Kaku, Jo, Sage, and Vaya." he said recounting to make sure. "I hate when I forget one of them. Does Aralyn still talk backwards in that cockney accent?"

"Yea the half whit.."

"Oh God." he rubbed his temples. "I'm getting the aspirn then." he said walking to the medicine cabinet and grabbing a bottle. "Okay now we can talk."

Makoto looked between the two. "How is it you know of all of them?" Makoto got quiet looking at Mel's dead red eyes.

"We used to...well...be around...each other alot. Let's not get into me and hers past. But I know each of them...to an extent." he looked at her eyes. "A different ones in control now." he said pointing at her eyes."

Mel smirked. "Boy how soon you ferget I have red eyes. So does Devi, Nightshade and Reyu and Kaku."

"Hello! I've been dead for tha past what? Over 5 years?" Vincente smirked.

Mel shook her head. "Five years and you still remember our names but nothing else...nice to know..."

"You know a bullet to the head kinda ruins your perception of color." Vincente said rubbing his forehead. "I come back from the dead expecting...well...not gettin reamed at cause of forgotten eye color." he said getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Run away Vinnie your good at that..."

Vincente growled. "I never ran away. You know I'd stay if I could have...i fuckin' promised." he said before slamming the door after him.

Mel smirked and shook her head. "You left once so apparently promises don't mean shit to you." She then looked at Makoto. "I'm sure I'm the last one you want to speak with. Here I'll give Mel back." Her eyes slowly faded from the red to Mel's natural hunter green ones.

Makoto blinked a couple of times and took a few steps away from Mel. "What the fuck is going on with you all of a sudden?"

Mel sat down on floor and hung her head. "Its my cross to bear my curse...I'm so sorry angel they've been quiet for so long I've no idea what's going on." Mel sighed. "Where's Vinnie?"

"He's gone, the one that was in control said something that pissed him off."

Mel sighed. "Fuck...him n Jo never really got along."

Vincente continued to run as he leapt into the air and free fell from the top of the parking garage. He snatched ahold of a near by tree trunk and used it to swing himself inside the parking garage through a window before vaulting over a car and jumping down a flight of stairs until he landed on the side walk. "Death...I fucking come back for the god damn dead to fucking be with her again and they think I RAN AWAY!" he untwisted the top of a bottle and downed the contents and cringed at the burning sensation as the acidic liquid slid down his throat. "Last jump." he said as he dove from the top of a flight of stairs and rolled as his feet hit the bottom as he continued to run, swerving around people before stopping at a restaurant and breifly looked inside. He stopped as his hand touched the door knob. "Fuck...Makoto and Mel's friends...don't be seen...don't be seen." he said as he accidentally bumped into a chair and tripped, slamming his head on the counter. "FUCKER!" he said looking up in shock as he saw up Michi's skirt by accident and smiled deviously, drooling.

Haruka cracked her knuckles and glared at Vincente. "I know you weren't talking to her like that." 

"I didn't say anything to her honest!" he said still lying on the floor, twitching in fear as sweat rolled down his brow. He jumped to his feet and looked at Haruka. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed as he stared at her. He turned around hiding his face as he laughed lightly and blushed as he saw Ami, Minako, Usagi and Rei sitting at a table before he hid his face and laughed to himself. "So many girls! And their all babes! How does Mel contain herself!" he said drooling slightly day dreaming. He turned back to Haruka and looked her up and down before laughing again.

Michiru blinked. "You know Mel?"

Haruka pulled out her phone before Vincente could speak. "Mel yea get to Crown Café some joker claims to know you and if he's lying he's getting his ass kicked."

Mel hung up her phone. "Hungry angel? That was Haru-chan I think she found Vinnie."

Makoto smiled and walked over to Mel. "Sure ai." She turned Mel's face to her and kissed her deeply. "I love you ai always and forever." Mel simply smiled and they left for the café.

"FUCK!" Vincente screamed as a white smoke like energy surrounded his hands. "Why do I always fall for the chicks that want to kick my ass?" Vincente said as his body began to smoke his hands giving off a slight white glow as he drew energy from the plants outside the building. "Look. I don't want to fight you. I was just saying that you were hot...and that white panties really suite her." he said pointing over to Michiru. "Uh...uh...uh..." he stammered as he backed away from an angered Haruk before tripping over a chair and landing on Rei and Ami's laps, his head between Ami's legs. He looked up at them smiling innocently. "I swear this was an accident."

Mel shook her head. "Down Haru-chan he's a complete idiot perv I've know all my life...You 'DON'T' wanna know how I found him a few days ago." Mel glanced at Vincente. "Your very lucky she decided to wear panties today Vinnie."

Vincente gritted his teeth as he blushed heavily and flailed his arms in the air saying: "Heavenly!" before he realized he was still lying on top of Rei and Ami. "Uh...sorry." he said before he got up and walked over to Mel and whispered in her ear. "And just who is the scary chick with the blond hair? She's GORGEOUS!" He said screaming the last part.

Mel shook her head. "Put your eyes back in your head n keep your dick in your pants she's Michi's and no she ain't bi so sorry but Mako-chan has a better chance of getting her in bed then you and oh yea she HATES when guys compliment her."

Vincente twitched as he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers in dissapointment. 'You have no idea how much that sucks." he said before turning away. "well, then off to where I was heading earlier. No chicks I can get here." he said turning on his heels towards the door as he whistled Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and pulled it open, walking outside.

Makoto laughed. "Trinity and Setsuna are free."

"Leave us out of this Mako-chan." Setsuna smiled and she placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Trinity laughed. "Come on Tsuna he's cute."

Vincente heard them as he closed the door and fell face first into the concrete. "I'm not good looking!" he screamed as he dusted himself off and streightened his shirt. "Sides I have my reasons. he said before he began walking off.

Mel walked outside. "Running away again damn it Vinnie you know it hard...I did the hardest thing in the world at age 13 and now I have a chance to make things right and you haven't even seen her yet."

"Who said I was running away?" Vincente said pointing at his watch. "Ain't it time for the kid to get out of school." he said plainly. "I don't know how this will ever work..how do you explain what happened. Not like I can go. 'Hey, I'm your father, sorry I couldn't be around for the past few years, being a zombie sure does keep a guy busy. Would have been around if I could.' Yeah, actually that might work...still. I feel like shit cause of this." He sat down on a bench. "If I was just faster...Then I wouldn't have been shot and then she could have a mother and father and an actual family that raised her not foster parents...should have been faster." he muttered under his breath. "You know...I've never stopped loving you...but HA I guess that's kind of irrelavent now huh. And look I never ran away okay." he said getting up.

Mel shook her head. "Her and Avery usually head here after school so don't go anywhere." Mel looked at Vincente confused. "Did you ever truly love me Ice? Or was that just part of the game?"

Before he could answer Ivory and Avery walked up. "Hey Mel-chan is Mako-chan here too?"

"Yea Avery she's inside with everyone."

Avery nodded and went inside. Ivory looked at Mel then at the man she was talking to and spoke to Mel in perfect Italian. "Who's that."

Mel hung her head and answered the girl again in perfect Italian. "Your father..."

Tears filled Ivory's eyes as she looked at Vincente. "How can you be here?"

He smiled as knelled down before her and smiled. "Magic...and your mother." he smiled even wider as he looked into her eyes and back at Mel. "And yes I did, would I have this if I didn't?" he said circling a finger around the small scar that remained from the bullet that hit his skull. "Would I have any of the other scars? And by the way...I gave up the gangster life after what happened to my uncle...I'm Prelude now if you have to know my alias." He looked back at Ivory. "I'm really sorry I couldn't be around. I would have if I could...but I'm sure you know why I couldn't be." he frowned. "I understand if you don't want to be around me."

Mel shook her head. "I don't care Vinnie I really don't fuckin care..."

Ivory looked between her parents. She looked at Mel speaking again in perfect Italian. "With him showing up will anything change between you and Mako-chan?"

Mel looked at her daughter and spoke perfect Italian. "No kiddo nothing will change between me and Makoto."

Ivory then looked back at Vincente. "Yea I know...its jus gonna take some getting used to is all."

Mel sighed. "Ivory give these to Makoto I'll meet you guys later at the loft I need to be alone right now." Mel handed Ivory the keys to her jeep and started to walk off.

"What the hell is your deal? I tell you the answer to your question and you go and say that?!" he shook his head. "If this is my fucking welcome then I'm better off in my hole." he said turning away an heading towards the cemetary.

Ivory watched them both walk off in opposite directions and huffed. She walked in and walked straight to Makoto. "Mel said she needs to be alone and she'll meet you at home."

Makoto sighed and balled a fist. "She really needs to fuckin stop this shit..."

Haruka smiled and put a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Don't worry kitten I'll go get her. If we ain't back when you leave take Michiru back to your place."

Makoto smiled softly at Haruka. "Thanks Haru-chan"  
Haruka hopped on her motorcycle and sped off after Mel.

Meanwhile at the cemetery

A figure sat in the shadows of Vincente's grave. A smile formed on its slender lips. "Time to pay up."

Vincente stared at the figure and pushed him off the tombstone. "Time for you to shut the fuck up and get away from my hole." he said as he began crawling inside the grave. "What is the payment anyways?" Vincente said resting his head on the pillow in his casket and closed his eyes. 

"I can't take your soul I already own that so I'll take the soul of the one you love."

Vincente's eyes shot open as his foot flew from the grave and cracked into the head of the figure hovering over his grave. "I should tear you in half!" Vincente said as he leapt from the grave and grabbed the figure by the neck. The figure was covered in torn black robes with bladed chains dangling from the shoulders, his wrinkled, decayed, blueish black skin hung off his boney head. "I'd rather be back in that hole then do that to her! Why do you want more then my soul? Isn't that enough you stupid lich!" He said drawing back his fit and slamming it into the side of the creatures head. Vincente recoiled in pain as his hand shattered on impact.

The creature laughed. "You said you would give anything to be with her again. Its time you paid your debt, boy."

"I'll fucking smash you head in!" Vincente screamed as he lift his tombstone from the ground and smashed it over the creatures head. "I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"I guess I'll just have to go take it myself." At that he disappeared and reappeared behind Mel.

Mel growled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Malganus." he said approaching her. "Your friend Vinnie has a debt to pay." he said grabbing her chin, inspecting her features. "He gave me his soul to be with you...and now I want yours in return for giving him back life. I have to say he's been an interesting specimen...until I devor his soul that is...which will leave his body a pile of ash." he laughed. "Now, time for your soul." he said raising a hand to her face.

Mel laughed and spoke in a gruff tone as her eyes went jet black. "Demon's have no souls!" Mel easily broke his hold as Enyo's wings sprung from her back. The large black wings enclosed Mel and then once they reopened Enyo stood there. "You piss ant, this girls soul is mine and once I kill you so will Vinnie's." Enyo drew her sword. "I am Enyo...the demon to end the world...you picked the wrong soul! Do you really think you stand against us?"

"This just got better!" Malganus laughed. "So much power!" he laughed. Multi colored energy surrounded his hands as he fired a blast of arcane energy at Enyo. She closed her eyes to shield her eyes from the bright light when she found herself bound in stone, lightning striking her body.

Enyo laughed and easily broke free. "So you want to play rough I see." Enyo quietly cast her demon mirror spell on herself then loudly cast another. "Ashes to Ashes blood for blood make this piss ant feel your pain...DEMON STORM!" The sky went black as red lightning began to strike Malganus.

The ground shook as bolts of lightning sliced through Malganus' body. His robes burnt as his body disolved into a pile of ash. Vincente limped around a corner, blood dripping from his side, and saw Enyo and a glint of gold at her feet and screamed. "Enyo the box! Break the box! If you don't he'll just revive again! Hurry!" he screamed as the bones began began to rise into the air.

Enyo smirked and picked up the box crushing it. "My you never rest in peace in the deepest layer of hell I can find."

"Just kill him one more time." he limped over to Enyo. "Do that and he's down for good. That and every soul in those diamonds there will be released." he said pointing at the reviving lich.

Enyo smirked and picked up his skull crushing it. "Stay dead." She shattered the diamond by stepping on it.

Souls of every color shot forth from the gem and smiled at Enyo. One of a child hugged her as it laughed and flew to a nearby grave. Vincente laughed at this as a red soul that looked as if made of fire approached him. "Will be nice to have you back." Vincente said looking at his soul."

"We got to spar together sometimes." his soul responded. "So...your choice...live or die?" the soul responded.

"If Mel wants me around I stay...if not then we can rest." Vincente said looking at his soul and then Enyo. "Still scared cause you got hugged?" he smiled.

She growled and melted back into Mel. "Don't but this on me you have a daughter to consider to." Mel crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Sorry about that..." he nodded at his soul as both of them raised walked towards each other, eyes closed, and became one. Vincente's eyes flamed for a brief moment before cooling to brown. He created a ball of fire in his hand. "Everything seems to work..." he said looking at Mel. "And yes...I still love you...question is do you still love me. You asked me, my turn to ask you." he said looking at the shattered pieces of his tombstone.

"In a way yea I do but Makoto and I are married and yea go back a LONG way...senshi curse to live forever..."

"Yeh." Vincente said looking away. "I'll see you around then." he said waving. "Gotta find a fucking place to stay..." he said walking off.

"I have like three more empty rooms in my loft your welcome to stay with and well I own the building my loft is in...that is if ya don't mind your neighbors are sailor senshi that is."

"I don't think I could live around you an makoto...no offence." he loked back at her. "Just seein ya two together and all...heh...guess I just came back too late huh..."

"Well there's still one empty loft if you want it." Mel placed a hand on his shoulder. "It might have been too late fer you and me but you have 13 years to catch up on with Ivory. Come on now you and me have a special bond, one that can't be broken. We share a daughter nothing will ever take your place in my heart...nothing." Mel kissed Vincente on the cheek then turned to walk away.

Vincente sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll just stick with my hole here." he said climbing into his grave. "Besides I deserve it...fucking zombie. You can find me here." he said before he rolled over and read something on the side of his casket.

"Stop it Vinnie right now damn it. Your not a zombie anymore hello you have a soul again. Why was a dumb enough to think you'd accept." Mel quickly brushed the single tear away.

"Zombie: a human bought back from the dead through means of magic." he sighed. "This is going to take some time for me to get used to okay...I'm a little...well..." he sat up. "I came back hoping that me and you could start where we left off...he promised me I'd return to life IMMEDIATLY...not 13 years later...I come back and find out that you are married and...well...that kinda hurts a guy. That on top of dying isn't good for your mind...just give me time...after all...I got more then 13 years with Ivory to catch up on..."

Mel sighed. "Yea well come on lets get you settled into that loft huh. Sides who knows maybe your skills will come in handy against the forces of evil." Mel extended her hand and offered Vincente a smile.

Vincente sighed and rolled over. "It's going to take some time getting used to." Vincente said fluffing the pillow in his casket. "Guess I'm single again huh?" Vincente said laughing and winking at her. "That might be a problem." he said taking her hand.

"I know two great girls I know you'll love." Mel smiled.

Vincente looked at her innocently. "Now do I really look like the kind of guy who needs two chicks?" he laughed. "Who are they?" he said wrapping himself in fire to burn off the cobwebs and having his gi apear on his body, the top unstrapped so it hung like a jacket, the headband and mask missing.

Mel smiled. "They are sisters, twins to be exact. Only way to tell Setsuna from Trinity is their hair color."

"...Twins?" Vincente said blushing. "Twins? As in more then one but not quite three?" he started twitching. "Nice. Sucks about that Haruka girl though. She was dead sexy." he said falling to the ground, drooling. "Like oh my fucking god hot!...So twins huh?"

Mel laughed. "Yea Haru-chan is pretty damn hot. Yes twins they live in the loft above yours."

"Hmm..." Vincente shrugged. "Well...I'm going to go have some fun. Find me later." he said waving to her. "I'll think about your offer...and these chicks." he said throwing his head back.

Mel chuckled. "You're an asshole Vinnie...Have fun."

Vincente shot his thumbs up before jumping onto the roof of the building and free falling back down. He turned a corner whistling 'Insurgent's tail" and vanished.

Mel shook her head. "You really are something else Vinnie." Mel lit a cigarette and walked home.

Makoto watched Mel walk into the room. "Are you ok ai?"

Mel nodded. "Yea I'm fine why?"

"Um because of the huge gash on your left cheek."

"There's a gash?" Mel placed her hand on her cheek and then looked at the blood on her hand. "Damn guess there is."

"What happened Mel?" Makoto stood up and walked over to her lover.

"I think a fight…This thing grabbed me then Enyo took control that's all I remember."

"Oh Mel…Come on lets clean this up…It'll definitely scar."

Vincente changed tunes and began to sing. "I never felt so used, I won't go back to you. So leave me alone! I wasn't good enough, it was never about us. So leave me alone!" he sang as he walked along a pipe before jumping down and heading into a store to buy a drink and headed to the closest arcade. "Least I can clear my head here." he said as he inserted his Initial D card and began to play.

Trinity stood behind him quietly and watched him play. "Not bad."

Vincente did a double take and looked back at her before crashing the car into a guide rail and struggling to regain control before the timer reached zero. "FUck." he said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the Dance Dance Revolution machine near the window. "Do I know you?" he said placing his quarters in the machine and readjusting his shoes.

"I don't know if you know me but I know you Ice or would you prefer Vincente?"

"Vince, Vinnie, Vinchenzo, Vicente, Vincente, Vincent with no 'E' at the end...whatever you what names aren't important...but Ice died a long time ago." he said taking off his jacket and stepping onto the ddr pad and playing Sakura.

"I see…bet you weren't planning on that thing wanting Mel's soul huh."

"No, I wasn't Why do you think I gave it mine." he said wiping the sweat from his brow and begining another song.

"Because you loved Mel."

Vincente grumbled lightly before looking at the screen and selecting Max 300 as his last song. he played for a minute before fallinf and holding his right knee. "Fuck me oww...tired!...Pain!" he said getting up and downing a bottle of water and then looked at Trinity.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's what you make of it." he said puffing his shirt and putting his jacket on.

"Oh I see." Trinity smiled at him and ran a hand through her fire red hair.

"What?" he said staring at her as he rested on the bar of the machine. "There a reason you brought her up?"

"I thought the mention of her would help you remember me."

"Nope." he said walking away from the machine and walking out of the arcade.

Trinity followed him out. "So will you take her up on the offer?"

"What offer?" he said looking back at her. "And how do you know all this stuff?" he stopped walking and looked back at her.

Trinity laughed. "My name is Trinity and I'm very bad at reading minds…not to mention friends with Melanie…and as for the thing wanting her soul I saw that fight Enyo whipped his ass. And you know what offer I'm referring to."

"If your talking about the room...I don't know...I kinda like my hole." he said rubbing his neck.

"She made it so you'd be closer to your daughter."

"Do you have to pry into my life?" he snapped, pausing after he realized what he said. "Look, the past few days have been really hard and painful and depressing for me...so please...stay out of my brain." he said sitting down and rubbing his forehead.

"Whatever, hopefully I'll see you in the building." Trinity turned and walked away slowly frowning.

Vincente sighed. "Sorry Trin. Really bad day...I'm sure you understand." He got up and looked at the sky before calling after her. "By the way! Nice legs!" he called after her. "And your sis has a nice rack!" he screamed out to her before walking away.

"Mine are perkier!" was all she said as she too walked off.

"WHA!!!" Vincente said triping over his own foot and falling to he floor, bleeding from his nose. "YOU'D KNOW THIS HOW!" he screamed back.

Trinity looked over her shoulder. "She's my sister…we've compared..That and Mel and Haruka have both said."

Vincente cried in joy before falling to the floor. "I see greats!"

"Well what do you think hmm?" Trinity started to unbutton her shirt.

"Paradise!" he said as he slipped out of consiousness. 


End file.
